


Christmas Time

by Puraido



Series: Dead by Daylight [2]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Saw (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Bubba and Max are pure, Bubba is best boy, Cuddles, Entity is nice in this one, Established Relationship, Evan and Anna not, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frank is an asshole, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Michael and Jason too, Muteness, No Smut, They Get Along, and Freddy and Sally also not, everyone likes Bubba, flashlight blindings, its christmas - Freeform, killers are humans too, survivors protect bubba
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puraido/pseuds/Puraido
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten im Reich des Entitus. Bubba soll ein Festessen im Hause Myers planen und alle - Killer und Überlebende - sind dazu eingeladen. Was kann dabei schon schief gehen? [Jeder spielbare DBD Charakter + Jason Voorhees + Tommy Jarvis.]





	Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ich feiere eigentlich überhaupt kein Weihnachten, trotzdem wollte ich etwas dazu schreiben. Eigentlich wollte ich nur eine einzige Szene weiter zum Ende hin beschreiben, aber daraus wurde dieser 31 Seiten lange One Shot.  
> Die Killer sind wahrscheinlich ziemlich OoC Aber ... tja, das Spiel ist vage, also kann mir niemand sagen, dass sie sich nicht so verhalten, wenn mal keine Runden anstehen!  
> Hier gibt es viele bereits bestehende Beziehungen. Ich hab irgendwie alle genommen, die mir so in den Sinn kamen. Auch Killer (und Überlebende) brauchen ein wenig liebe xD  
> Feststehende Beziehungen sind: Bubba/Max, Jason/Michael, Evan/Anna, Freddy/Sally, Philip/Rin, Frank/Julie, David/Dwight, Nea/Meg, Laurie/Quentin, Jake/Claudette, Jeff/Kate  
> Beziehungen bei denen ich mir selbst nicht sicher bin sind: Lisa & Amanda, das kam während des Schreibens irgendwie so und Joey & Susie, die beiden nähern sich allerdings an. Ace & Feng Min sind befreundet. Jeffrey & Herman sind ebenfalls gut befreundet.  
> Ah, und ich habe die Saw Reihe im Übrigen nie gesehen, ich hab also keine Ahnung, wie Amanda (oder Tapp) so drauf sind! Amanda ist hier mehr eine Tsundere xD Also sorry falls das überhaupt nicht stimmt.  
> Aber gut, viel Spaß bei dem hier.

 

 

Im Reich des Entitus war es endlich wieder soweit. Die Wintersonnenwende und Weihnachten standen vor der Tür. Es lag Schnee um sie herum und die Bäume waren mit Lichterketten geschmückt.

 

Für die Überlebenden war es eine willkommene Abwechslung, auch wenn die Runden dadurch eigentlich nicht ausgesetzt wurden. Allerdings schenkte ihnen der Entitus manchmal besonders gute Sachen, wenn sie ihre Sache auch gut machten.

 

Kate schnaubte. „Wäre wenigstens schön, wenn der Entitus uns warme Klamotten gegeben hätte, es ist nämlich kalt“, sie rieb sich über ihre nackten Oberarme und trat auf der Stelle herum. Für Kate war es das erste Mal, dass sie hier Weihnachten erlebte. Genauso für David Tapp, Adam Francis, Jeff Johansen und Tommy Jarvis.

 

„Ich glaube, das mit den warmen Klamotten ist kein Problem, hier steht eine Kiste voll mit … wunderschönen Weihnachts-Pullovern“, rief Meg von der anderen Seite des Platzes aus. Sie hielt einen der Pullover hoch.

 

„Oh, wenigstens hat der Entitus daran gedacht“, schnell machte sich Kate auf den Weg zu Meg. Auch die anderen suchten sich passende Klamotten aus der Kiste.

 

„Und nun? Mich wundert es, dass wir nicht alle in irgendwelchen Runden stecken“, meinte Jake, nachdem sich alle umgezogen hatten.

 

„Was plant der Entitus bloß?“, fragte Claudette. – „Da bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten was passiert“, seufzte Nea.

 

 

 

Auf der Coldwind Farm schoss Bubba aus dem Schlaf hoch, er saß kerzengerade im Bett, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Max wurde neben ihm ebenfalls aus dem Schlaf gerissen, allerdings ziemlich unsanft. „Was? Wie? Wo? Urgh“, stöhnte er.

 

Bubba drehte sich begeistert zu ihm um und griff nach Max’ Arm. „Weeeeh!“, stieß er aus. Er strahlte richtig, auch wenn seine Maske das halb verdeckte. – „Was? Der Entitus hat Weihnachten gebracht?“, murmelte Max und Bubba nickte eifrig.

 

„Naw, und wenn schon“, grummelnd legte sich Max zurück. „Schlaf weiter.“ – Bubba schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nuh-uh“, er stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich schnell an. Danach ging er in Richtung Fenster und zog die Vorhänge auf. Das Land um die Coldwind Farm herum war komplett weiß.

 

Max stöhnte wegen dem Lichteinfall. „Was soll das?“, er richtete sich auf und humpelte zum Fenster „Oh, es ist ja wirklich schon alles weiß geschneit und mit Lichterketten verziert …“, nuschelte er. Bubba strahlte ihn wieder an. Er stieß einige Geräusche aus und deutete auf seinen Kopf.

 

„Was? Der Entitus hat dir im Traum gesagt, dass er dieses Mal richtig Weihnachten feiern will? So mit Festessen und so?“, wiederholte Max und Bubba nickte enthusiastisch. „Ich wusste nicht, dass der Entitus was für Weihnachten übrig hat …“, Max schnaubte.

 

Bubba zuckte mit den Schultern und gab wieder Geräusche von sich. „Er will, das wir in Haddonfield Weihnachten feiern?“, wiederholte Max. Erneut nickte Bubba und fuhr fort. „Und die Überlebenden sollen auch vorbei kommen?“ Ein stärkeres Nicken. „Wie stellt er sich das vor? Die Überlebenden hassen uns doch, oder?“ Bubba hob die Schultern an.

 

„Hmpf, was soll’s, wenn der Entitus das will … dann sollten wir wohl nach Haddonfield gehen … wobei ich nicht scharf drauf bin, Michael zu begegnen, selbst ich find den gruselig“, schnaubte Max. Bubba nickte leicht. „Uh-huh.“

 

„Du kannst ja schon mal vorgehen, ich penn noch ’ne Runde“, gähnte Max und humpelte zum Bett zurück. Erneut nickte Bubba eifrig. Er war ziemlich aufgeregt, er hatte schon so lange kein Weihnachten mehr gefeiert. Und die anderen würden auch kommen, das würde bestimmt fast so sein, wie mit seiner Familie.

 

Mit vielen der anderen Killer verstand er sich ganz gut. Abgesehen von Max waren da noch Evan, Lisa, Sally und Anna, mit denen er befreundet war. Zudem versuchte er seit langem eine Freundschaft zu Amanda aufzubauen, doch sie war widerspenstig, sie konnte freundlich sein, wenn sie wollte, aber die meiste Zeit fauchte sie ihn nur böse an. Freddy zog ihn immer auf, da wusste er nie, wie er damit umgehen sollte und auch Philip trickste ihn häufig mit seiner Unsichtbarkeit aus. Alles in allem verstand er sich aber auch ganz gut mit beiden.

 

Vor Rin gruselte er sich ein wenig und auch Herman machte ihm Angst. Auch Jeffrey konnte er nicht wirklich etwas abgewinnen, dennoch versuchte er freundlich zu bleiben, wenn er ihm begegnete. Jason war ihm einmal hinterher gejagt, als er aus Versehen dem Crystal Lake zu nah gekommen war, aber solange er sich davon fernhielt, hielt sich auch Jason fern.

 

Michael war ihm ebenfalls etwas unheimlich. Michael starrte ihn immer nur an und atmete, was durch die Maske noch lauter wurde. Er zeigte kaum eine Regung und das machte Bubba irgendwie Angst.

 

Die neuen Killer, die Legion, wie sie sich nannten, hatte er bisher noch nicht kennen gelernt, er hoffte, sie würden auch kommen. Er wollte wissen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

 

Bubba packte seine Masken in eine Tasche und suchte seine Kostüme zusammen, er konnte schließlich unmöglich mit seiner Arbeiterkleidung dort aufkreuzen.

 

 

 

Michael wurde durch ein Klopfen – mehr ein Hämmern – an der Tür geweckt. Er grummelte leicht. Wer wollte denn jetzt was von ihm? Er bekam selten Besuch, abgesehen von Jason. Selbst die meisten Killer schienen ihn zu meiden, was gut war, er brauchte nicht so viel Gesellschaft.

 

Er griff nach seiner Maske und zog sie sich über, ehe er nach unten ging. Er hatte bisher noch nicht aus dem Fenster geschaut, aber er merkte, dass etwas anders war als sonst.

 

Wenige Sekunden später war er an der Tür und öffnete sie. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr überraschte. Die Tatsache dass Bubba Sawyer vor seiner Tür stand – er wusste, dass Bubba Angst vor ihm hatte – oder dass er Schnee im Hintergrund sah. War es schon wieder diese Zeit des Jahres?

 

Bubba stand ein wenig unsicher vor ihm. Da sie beide nicht sprachen, war eine Unterhaltung ziemlich schwierig. Bubba gab zwar Geräusche von sich, aber selbst wenn er es versuchte, Michael konnte dieses Kauderwelsch nicht verstehen. „Uh-uh“, begrüßte Bubba ihn. Michael starrte ihn einfach nur an.

 

Nervös trat Bubba auf der Stelle, jetzt starrte Michael schon wieder, das war unheimlich. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit ihm kommunizieren sollte. Michael sprach nicht und im Gegensatz zu Max schien er ihn, Bubba, auch nicht zu verstehen. Bubba trat ein wenig zur Seite und deutete auf den Schnee. Er stieß einige Geräusche aus, und versuchte Michael damit klar zu machen, dass der Entitus wollte, dass sie Weihnachten gemeinsam feierten.

 

Michael allerdings verstand nicht, was sein Gegenüber von ihm wollte. Irgendetwas mit dem Schnee anscheinend. Nachdem er ihm einige Minuten beim Gestikulieren zugesehen hatte, beschloss er, ihn einfach rein zu lassen. Vielleicht erschloss sich ihm dann, was Bubba von ihm wollte.

 

Bubba war überrascht, als Michael schließlich zur Seite trat, hatte er ihn tatsächlich verstanden? Lächelnd trat er schließlich ein und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Er stellte seine Tasche auf dem Tisch ab.

 

Unter seiner Maske hatte Michael die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, als er den anderen Killer in seinem Haus betrachtete. Bubba öffnete die Tasche und zog seine Alte Frauen Maske hervor. Er hatte schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nicht mehr für mehrere Leute gekocht. Im Reich des Entitus war Essen nicht wirklich notwendig, weshalb auch Kochen häufig zu kurz kam. Hin und wieder hatte er für sich und Max gekocht, aber das war es auch.

 

Michael hatte Bubba noch nie mit einer seiner anderen Masken gesehen, das er noch mehr davon besaß überraschte ihn allerdings nur wenig. Er stand im Türrahmen und sah zu, wie Bubba seine Schürze ablegte und danach die Maske, Bubba hatte Michael allerdings den Rücken zugedreht. Er fummelte an der Maske herum und stülpte sie sich über. Nachdem sie saß, zog er sich eine andere Schürze über, sie wirkte femininer, in dunkelblau mit Blümchenmuster.

 

Er drehte sich zu Michael zurück und nickte ihm zu, ehe er sich zum Kühlschrank wandte. Michael war sich noch immer nicht sicher, was Bubba hier wollte. Etwa kochen? Sein Kühlschrank war überhaupt nicht gefüllt, was glaubte er dort drin zu finden?

 

Bubba öffnete die Tür und fand alle nötigen Zutaten für ein Weihnachtsessen, sogar sechs Truthähne.

 

Etwas ungläubig ging Michael auf seinen Kühlschrank zu. Wie zur Hölle passte das ganze Zeug da rein? Er starrte in den Kühlschrank und konnte schwarze Tentakel ausmachen. Hatte der Entitus da seine Tentakel mit im Spiel? Aber warum sollte er das wollen?

 

Bubba tippte Michael an, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er grunzte mehrere Male und deutete auf die Zutaten, die er auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. Er hatte ein Messer in der Hand, damit deutete er Schneidebewegungen an und zeigte dann auf Michael.

 

Michael starrte ihn mit schwarzen Augen ausdruckslos an. Er wollte also, dass er ihm half. Warum sollte er das tun?

 

Die Frage beantwortete sich, als er spürte, wie ein Schauer über seinen Rücken lief. Es gab nur ein Wesen, das es schaffte, ihm einen kalten Schauer zu verpassen und das war der Entitus. Etwas genervt stieß Michael schwer die Luft aus, ehe er sich zu Bubba an den Tisch gesellte und anfing, die Füllung für die Truthähne zuzubereiten.

 

 

 

Anna lief summend durch den Wald, sie war auf dem Weg zum MacMillan-Anwesen. Sie war den Schnee gewohnt und freute sich sogar, dass es wieder schneite.

 

Sie hatte das Anwesen nach einiger Zeit erreicht, die verschiedenen Gebiete lagen näher bei einander, als man vermuten wollte. Im Zentrum aller Gebiete befand sich das Lagerfeuer, an dem sich die Überlebenden befanden. Sie hatte das Anwesen gerade betreten, als sie das Zuschnappen einer Bärenfalle hörte.

 

Die Jägerin änderte ihre Richtung und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Falle. Sie lief um eine der Mauern herum und konnte Evan sehen, wie er die Falle aufstellte und danach selbst hinein trat. Nachdem er sie erneut geöffnet und hochgenommen hatte, inspizierte er sie. Anscheinend hatte er vom Entitus neue Fallen bekommen und testete diese nun.

 

Sie näherte sich summend und hieb mit ihrer Axt nach ihm, wobei sie allerdings nicht im Geringsten versuchte, ihre Anwesenheit zu verstecken. Sie wollte ihn nur begrüßen und ihn nicht ernsthaft töten.

 

Evan sah auf, als er ihre Melodie hörte, er hob die Bärenfalle an und blockte damit mühelos ihren Schlag ab. „Hallo Anna“, meinte er nur. – „Neue Falle?“, fragte sie ihn, während sie ihre Axt sinken ließ.

 

„Ja, wollte nur mal schauen, ob sie was taugt“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weißt du, was der ganze Schnee auf einmal soll?“, fragte er dann noch. – „Weihnachten“, antwortete sie.

 

Evan schnaubte. ‚Ah, stimmt ja, das gab’s ja auch noch‘, erinnerte er sich. Er schob seine Maske nach oben. „Noch gar keine Runden heute, oder bilde ich mir das ein?“ Es wunderte ihn schon, normalerweise war das eines der ersten Dinge, die passierten.

 

„Hast recht. Noch keine Überlebenden. Sehr seltsam“, Anna fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. „Vielleicht verschlafen?“ – „Der Entitus oder die Überlebenden?“, fragte Evan skeptisch. – Anna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Beide?“

 

Die Vorstellung, dass der Entitus überhaupt Schlaf benötigte war schon absurd, dass er es dann auch noch verschlafen sollte, ihnen Überlebende zu schicken, noch viel mehr. „Na, ich bin mir sicher, sie werden schon irgendwann vorbei kommen. Bis dahin sollten wir uns mit was anderem beschäftigen …“, meinte Evan, er deutete in Richtung seines Hauses.

 

Anna kicherte leicht. „Okay“, summte sie und folgte ihm nach drinnen.

 

 

 

Max wachte einige Zeit später wieder auf. Er war kurz etwas verwirrt, da Bubba nicht mehr in der Nähe war, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, dass dieser ja zu Michael wollte. Stöhnend richtete sich Max ebenfalls auf und zog sich an. Dann wollte er sich mal nach Haddonfield begeben. Es nützte ja doch nichts und die Vorstellung, dass Bubba und Michael sich auf Grund von Verständigungsschwierigkeiten irgendwie gegenseitig abschlachteten war ihm nicht so recht.

 

Er selbst konnte sich noch gut an die Zeit erinnern, an der auch er nicht richtig sprechen konnte. Es hatte viele Stunden mit Evan und Philip gekostet, um richtig sprechen zu lernen. Aber es machte vieles definitiv einfacher.

 

Er schlenderte durch den Wald, als er irgendwann eine kräftig gebaute Figur sah. „Hey Jason“, begrüßte er den Hockey-Masken-Träger. Dieser starrte kurz in seine Richtung und nickte leicht. „Auch auf dem Weg nach Haddonfield?“ Ein weiteres Nicken seitens Jason. „Uns hat heute Morgen der Entitus geweckt. Na ja, zumindest Bubba. Er ist ebenfalls bei Michael und kocht dort. Es wird für alle ein Weihnachtsessen geben“, erklärte Max.

 

Jason legte den Kopf schief. Weihnachten? Hier? Das war seltsam, aber er hatte dagegen nichts einzuwenden. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an das letzte Weihnachten, dass er mit seiner Mommy gefeiert hatte. Ach ja, seine Mommy … Er seufzte bei der Erinnerung an sie. Wie lange hatte er sie schon nicht gesehen? Er wusste nicht einmal, wie lange er hier schon in diesem Nebel war.

 

Max und Jason liefen gemeinsam weiter. Sie durchquerten gerade die Crotus Prenn Zuflucht, als ihnen Sally entgegen schwebte. Sie schien sichtlich genervt zu sein. „Hey, Sally, was ist denn mit dir los?“, wollte Max wissen.

 

Die Krankenschwester hielt vor den beiden an. Sie stieß ein genervtes Schnauben aus. „Jeffrey experimentiert mal wieder mit seinen Giften herum, das ganze Gelände stinkt nach dem Zeug. Ich hab echt schon viel Widerliches gerochen, doch das übertrifft alles“, sie grummelte frustriert.

 

Max schnupperte und zog gleich darauf die Nase kraus. „Ja, jetzt wo du es sagst …“ – „Deswegen wollte ich mich gerade auf den Weg nach Springwood machen. Ich brauche eine Pause von dem Clown.“

 

„Verständlich. Hey, wenn du schon auf dem Weg zu Freddy bist, kannst du ihn ja gleich mit nach Haddonfield nehmen. Bubba hatte heute eine Eingebung vom Entitus. Wir sollen alle zu Michael kommen um dort Weihnachten zu feiern“, teilte Max ihr mit.

 

„Oh, es ist schon Ewigkeiten her, seit ich zuletzt Weihnachten gefeiert habe! Damals war ich noch am Leben und glücklich mit meinem Mann … hach, das waren noch Zeiten“, murmelte Sally gedankenverloren. „Aber gut, ich werde ihm bescheid geben. Man sieht sich“, damit hob sie den Arm, ihre Hand glühte auf und sie portete sich davon.

 

„Hm, sich porten zu können muss schön sein“, überlegte Max. „Hey, wir sollten Jeffrey vielleicht noch gleich bescheid geben, damit er es nicht verpasst.“ – Jason sah ihn stumm an. „Wie? Du kannst dich auch porten?“ Ungläubig sah der Hinterwäldler ihn an.

 

Jason nickte. Ja, über kurze Distanzen konnte er sich auch teleportieren. „Das beweis mir mal“, verlangte Max. Jason hob kurz die Schultern an und portete sich auf die andere Seite des Hinterwäldlers. Dieser drehte sich überrascht um, doch Jason war wieder verschwunden. „Woah, ziemlich cool“, meinte Max mit einem verzerrten Lächeln.

 

Erfreut über das Kompliment hörte Jason auf, sich zu porten und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, um Jeffrey bescheid zu geben.

 

 

 

Sally erreichte die Badham Vorschule und umgehend verschleierte sich ihre Sicht. Sie war das alles schon gewohnt, weshalb sie es einfach geschehen ließ. Sie schloss ihre Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand Freddy vor hier. „Hallo, Schönheit, wie geht’s?“, fragte er.

 

Ein Grinsen huschte über Sallys Gesicht. Hier in der Traumwelt hatte sie ihr altes, menschliches Aussehen wieder. Freddy erlaubte ihr hier, alles zu sein, was sie wollte. „Na ja, wenn ein Gift mischender Clown dein Nachbar ist, wird es anstrengend“, meinte sie. Sie fuhr sich durch die rotbraunen Locken.

 

Freddy schob die verbrannten Lippen vor. „Ja, selbst ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es Schöneres gibt.“ – „Wir sind heute übrigens zum Weihnachtsessen bei Myers eingeladen. Auf Wunsch des Entitus. Du müsstest dich also aus deiner Traumwelt begeben“, kam Sally gleich auf den Punkt.

 

„Ein Weihnachtsessen? Das ist was Neues, oder? Ich meine, klar, die Welten verändern sich jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit, aber ein Essen gab’s bisher noch nicht“, murmelte Freddy. – „Tja, die Wege des Entitus sind unergründlich. Ich hab aufgehört, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen“, Sally sah in Freddys Richtung, bewegte sich aber auf das Gebäude der Vorschule zu.

 

„Allerdings, bis zum Essen ist noch etwas Zeit, die sollten wir nutzen“, mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in den Keller. Freddy gab ein dunkles Lachen von sich und folgte ihr.

 

 

 

Rin stöhnte frustriert auf. Sie schmiss die Blätter wütend vor sich und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Philip betrachtete sie ruhig. Ihr schwarzes Haar schwebte auf magische Weise um sie herum, dabei waren sie im Inneren der Autowerkstadt.

 

„Ganz ruhig, versuch es einfach noch mal“, meinte Philip. Er war gerade dabei, Rin Englisch beizubringen, damit sie sich besser verständigen konnten. Er war sich sicher, dass er es ihr beibringen konnte, immerhin hatte er auch Max das Sprechen beigebracht.

 

„So schwer“, knurrte sie in gebrochenem Englisch mit starkem, japanischem Akzent. „Lern Japanisch!“, beschwerte sie sich.

 

„Wenn du Englisch lernst, lerne ich auch Japanisch“, versprach er ihr. Rin grummelte erneut und nahm die Blätter vor sich wieder auf. Doch sie kamen nicht wirklich dazu, weiter zu lernen, denn Philips Jammerglocke ertönte, ohne dass er sie geläutet hätte.

 

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und betrachtete sie. Einige Tentakel des Entitus materialisierten sich vor ihnen. Philip hob überrascht die Augenbrauen an, es war selten, dass der Entitus so vor ihnen erschien.

 

Einer der Tentakel streckte ich in Richtung von Philips Stirn. Er berührte ihn zwischen den Augen. Sofort schoss ein Bild von Haddonfield in seinen Kopf. Vom Myers’ Haus und dass die anderen Killer sich auch dort befanden.

 

„Oh, okay, wir sind später da“, versicherte Philip, damit lösten sich die Tentakel wieder in Luft aus. – „Was ist?“, wollte Rin wissen. – „Wir sollen nachher nach Haddonfield zu Myers gehen. Es gibt ein Weihnachtsessen“, teilte er ihr mit.

 

Rin legte den Kopf schief und versuchte das Gesagte in ihrem Kopf zu übersetzen. Als sie es endlich verstanden hatte nickte sie. „Aber bis dahin üben wir noch weiter“, dämpfte Philip ihre Freude. Sie stieß erneut einen frustrierten Laut aus.

 

 

 

Anna richtete sich zum Sitzen auf. Ihre kurzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Sie befanden sich in Evans Schlafzimmer im MacMillan Anwesen. „Irgendjemand ist hier“, meinte sie. Egal in welcher Situation, ihr starker russischer Akzent war Musik in Evans Ohren.

 

Er stöhnte leicht genervt auf. Er konnte sich denken, wer hier herum schlich. Er lag auf der Seite, halb aufgerichtet, den Kopf in die Handfläche gestützt. „Ist bestimmt das kleine Schweinchen. Sie versucht häufiger, bei mir einzubrechen“, grummelte er.

 

„Warum?“, wollte Anna wissen, sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und sah zu ihm hinunter. – „Wegen meinen Bärenfallen, schätze ich. Bisher ist sie mir immer durch die Finger geglitten. Sie ist zu klein und ziemlich flink. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Überlebenden komme ich ihr nicht hinterher, wenn sie wegläuft“, er klang frustriert.

 

„Ah so … Ich fang sie“, damit stand Anna auf und schnappte sich ihre Axt. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie nach wie vor keine Klamotten trug, ging sie hinunter. Sie konnte Geräusche aus Evans ‚Hobbyraum‘ vernehmen. Dort lagerte und bastelte er an seinen Bärenfallen herum.

 

Diesmal ohne zu summen ging sie die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter. Im Raum konnte sie tatsächlich Amanda erkennen, wie sie an einer der Fallen herumwerkelte. Sie hatte eine komplett auseinander genommen und baute sie jetzt umgekehrt wieder zusammen.

 

Anna hob die Axt an und schlich sich an das kleine Schweinchen heran. Jegliche Geräusche unterdrückend ließ sie die Axt niedersausen, die Klinge schlug direkt neben Amanda im Tisch ein.

 

Der Killer mit dem Schweinekopf quiekte auf und sprang zur Seite. „Was zur Hölle? Anna! Was soll das? Warum hast du nichts an?!“, stieß sie aus.

 

„Böses, kleines Mädchen“, tadelte Anna sie und zog die Axt aus dem Tisch. „Nicht kaputtmachen Bärenfalle.“

 

Sie schlug erneut nach Amanda, doch diese konnte ausweichen. „Oh verdammt“, keuchte sie auf und huschte die Treppe nach oben. Doch dort stand schon Evan, ebenfalls nur spärlich bekleidet, was Amanda erneut aufquieken ließ. „Mensch, könnt ihr euch nicht vernünftig anziehen?“, fauchte sie.

 

„Das ist immer noch mein Haus, ich kann hier rumlaufen wie ich will. Du hast hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen“, schnaubte Evan. Er packte Amanda, die immer noch den Blick abgewandt hatte. „Ich hab’s dir schon mehrmals gesagt, lass die Finger von meinen Fallen. Du hast deine eigenen“, grummelte er.

 

„Nrrrgh! Aber irgendwie muss ich mich doch zwischen den Runden beschäftigen. Lass mir doch auch mal meinen Spaß“, brummte sie. – Evan hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. „Lass es einfach. Ehrlich, das nervt nur noch“, er trug Amanda in Richtung der Tür.

 

„Ihr seid solche Spielverderber“, Amanda hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. – „Klar, immer doch, gerne“, schnaubte Evan. Er öffnete die Tür und warf das Schweinchen in hohem Bogen hinaus. Sie landete unsanft auf dem Hintern.

 

„Idiot“, grunzte sie. Bevor Evan die Tür schließen konnte, fiel ihr aber noch die Nachricht des Entitus ein. „Ey, ihr habt es ja eigentlich nicht verdient zu wissen, weil ihr so Spielverderber seid, aber ihr solltet nachher zu Myers kommen, da gibt’s was zu Essen. Anweisung des Entitus!“, rief sie. Damit verzog sie sich.

 

Evan runzelte die Stirn. „Klar, warum nicht, aber das wird ja sicherlich noch Zeit haben …“, murmelte er. – „Viel Zeit …“, Anna zog an einem der Metall-Stücke, die aus Evans Schulter ragten. „Komm mit, nächste Runde.“ Evan stieß ein kurzes, dunkles Lachen aus.

 

 

 

Amanda schlenderte, mit den Händen in den Taschen ihrer Jacke, zurück zur Fleischfabrik. Sie war überrascht zu sehen, dass Lisa dort wartete. Die Hexe stand vor der Tür und zeichnete irgendetwas mit ihren Krallen auf den Boden. „Oi, Schrumpfkopf, was machst du hier?“, wollte sie wissen.

 

Lisa sah auf, den Kopf schief gelegt. „Hab Hunger, du hast Fleisch da drin“, meinte sie und zeigte über ihre Schultern. Amanda schnaubte. „Du kriegst nachher was, bei Myers gibt’s was zu Essen. Das kommt direkt vom Entitus.“

 

Die Hexe grollte leicht vor sich hin. Sie hockte vor Amanda. „Und was nun? Sind noch keine Überlebenden vorbei gekommen“, schnaubte sie. – Das Schwein hob die Schultern an. „Bei mir auch nicht. Das ist langweilig.“ Sie überlegte einige Zeit. „Lass uns zum Doc gehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der auch schon bescheid weiß“, Amanda drehte sich in die Richtung des Gedenkinstituts.

 

Die beiden Frauen machten sich auf den Weg und da die beiden Gebiete quasi nebeneinander lagen, dauerte es auch nicht lange. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung stand die Tür sperrangelweit offen. Das war eigentlich nicht Hermans Art. Sie hörten einige Geräusche von drinnen.

 

Das Schwein und die Hexe sahen sich kurz an. „Irgendwas ist doch da drinnen los. Komm, lass uns nachsehen“, meinte Amanda. Lisa nickte und die beiden begaben sich nach drinnen.

 

Sie hörten aus dem Behandlungsbereich lautes Gegröle. „Was zur Hölle?“, murmelte Amanda. Nach einiger Zeit konnten sie auch Herman fluchen hören. – „Lasst das!“, fauchte er die Eindringlinge an.

 

Schneller diesmal begaben sich die beiden in Richtung der Geräusche. Die Szene, die sich ihnen bot, war einfach bizarr. Der Doktor jagte hinter einer Horde Teenagern her. „Oh, verstehe, das sind die Neuen“, kam es Amanda in den Sinn.

 

Die Legion war erst vor ganz kurzer Zeit zu ihnen gestoßen, kaum einer der anderen Killer hatte sie bisher gesehen, da sie sich die meiste Zeit in ihrem eigenen Reich rum trieben. Anscheinend hatten sie es jetzt das erste Mal verlassen. Die meisten Killer wussten am Anfang nicht, dass es möglich war, zwischen den Gebieten hin und her zu laufen. Amanda selbst hatte eine ganze Weile nur in der Fleischfabrik gehockt, bis ihr eines Tages die Hexe über den Weg gelaufen war.

 

Herman jagte gerade hinter einem der männlichen Killer hinterher, der eine der seltsam wirkenden Apparaturen in der Hand hatte. „Echt mal, Doc, das ist ja richtig cool. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier so coole Sachen hast“, rief er.

 

Eines der Mädchen giggelte, sie lag auf einem der Krankenbetten. Ihre Maske lag neben ihr und Amanda konnte Brandwunden an ihrer Schläfe erkennen. Ihre pinken Haare waren zerzaust. Anscheinend hatte sie eine Schocktherapie bekommen. „Oh ja, richtig toll“, entfuhr es ihr benommen.

 

„Ich glaub, wir sollten ihm mal helfen, was meinst du?“, fragte das Schwein die Hexe. – „Oh ja, definitiv“, Lisa duckte sich, nur um im nächsten Moment vorzupreschen. Sie stürzte sich auf den anderen Jungen und tacklete ihn zu Boden.

 

Auch Amanda ging in die Hocke und schlich sich zu dem Kerl, den der Doktor gerade verfolgte. Sie wartete ab und als er an ihr vorbei lief, schoss sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Sie hatte ihre Klinge gezückt und hielt es ihm an die Kehle. Sie trat gegen sein Bein und verlagerte ihr Gewicht. So brachte sie ihn zu Fall.

 

Frustriert schnaubend kam Herman zum Stehen. „Danke Lisa, danke Amanda. Diese verdammten Punks sind echt flink“, grummelte er. Seine Hand blitzte auf, als er sie mit Elektrizität auflud. Er ging zu dem anderen Mädchen, das ein wenig unschlüssig bei ihrer geschockten Freundin stand. Mit einem schnellen Satz hatte er ihr ebenfalls eine Schocktherapie verpasst und sie sackte zu Boden.

 

Der Junge unter Amanda bewegte sich und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch ihr Griff war fest. Sie hatte jetzt leider keine ihrer Fallen dabei, nur zu gerne wollte sie sehen, wie er in Stücke gerissen wurde.

 

„Hey, Miss Piggy, geh von mir runter“, kam es trotz allem immer noch sehr amüsiert von dem Typen. Amanda verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf, danach zog sie seine Maske ab. Herman kam jetzt auch zu ihr. „Da denkt man sich nichts Böses und dreht der Tür einmal den Rücken zu und schon kommen diese Witzbolde hier herein und bringen alles durcheinander“, knurrte er und griff nach dem Unruhestifter.

 

„Ihr braucht definitiv eine Therapie, allesamt!“ Er verfrachtete ihn auf einen Stuhl und fesselte ihn daran. „Lisa, Liebes, bring den anderen auch hierher“, wies er die Hexe an. Diese nickte und schleifte den Typen zu dem Doktor.

 

„Ey, das war doch nur Spaß, Doc. Was bist du so aggressiv?“, wollte der anscheinend Anführer wissen. – „Zerstörung fremden Eigentums ist eine ernste Sache“, schnaubte Herman. – „Hey, wir sind Killer, meinste nicht, dass das ein wenig schlimmer ist, als ein wenig Randale?“, kam es von dem zweiten Jungen.

 

„Mir egal wen ihr umbringt, aber ihr habt mein Eigentum zerstört, das regt mich auf“, brummte der Doktor. – „Man muss Prioritäten setzen …“, murmelte Amanda, die Augenbrauen unter der Maske hochgezogen.

 

„Jedenfalls, jetzt ist Zeit für eure Behandlung“, die Hände des Doktors funkten wieder auf. Er legte seine Hände an die Schläfen des ersten Jungen und schockte ihn ebenfalls. Der Junge zuckte heftig und sackte dann bewusstlos zusammen. Das gleiche tat er mit dem zweiten Jungen. Nachdem alle Teenager versorgt waren, drehte er sich zu Amanda und Lisa. „Zum Glück sind die erst mal außer Gefecht. Aber sagt mal, was treibt euch eigentlich hierher?“

 

„Ach, wir wollten dir nur von dem Weihnachtsessen berichten, komm später nach Haddonfield zu Myers. Das ist eine Anweisung vom Entitus“, meinte Amanda. – „Von mir aus, ich werde mich nur noch ein wenig um die hier kümmern“, er deutete mit dem Daumen auf die Jugendlichen.

 

Amanda kicherte leicht. „Können wir dir dabei irgendwie helfen?“ – „Ja, warum nicht, ich könnte einige Assistenten gebrauchen“, Herman lachte fies auf.

 

 

 

Michael hockte neben Bubba vor dem Ofen, der auf magische Weise groß genug war, um sechs Truthähne unter zu kriegen. Er fragte sich, warum er hier hockte, nur weil Bubba das so wollte? Er wusste es nicht so recht. Bubba schien auf alle Fälle so begeistert von ihrer Kochaktion zu sein. Er gab immer wieder fröhliche Laute von sich.

 

Als es erneut an der Tür klopfte, nutzte Michael die Gelegenheit, um zu flüchten. Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt eher dankbar, dass Max und Jason auftauchten. Max konnte ihm zumindest übersetzen, was Bubba wollte. Er fragte sich, wie der Hinterwäldler den anderen verstehen konnte. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, er selbst konnte Jason ebenfalls verstehen, obwohl dieser ebenso überhaupt nicht sprach. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Entitus auch da seine Finger mit im Spiel.

 

„Yo, wie geht’s?“, grüßte Max ihn. Michael starrte ihn an und nickte einmal, ehe er sich von ihm ab- und Jason zuwandte. Er trat dabei aus dem Weg, damit Max schon einmal eintreten konnte. Jason und er standen nun auf der Veranda. Michael starrte ihn einige Zeit an.

 

Jason legte den Kopf schief, als ob er einer Erzählung Michaels lauschen würde, er atmete einmal tiefer ein und hob die Schultern an. Danach trat er einfach näher an Michael heran. Sie standen einige Zeit so, ehe sich Michael zuerst abwandte und dann nach drinnen ging, Jason folgte.

 

Bubba war erfreut, dass Max auch endlich da war, er erhob sich und ‚erzählte‘ ihm gleich, wie die Vorbereitungen verlaufen waren. Max war erleichtert, dass er noch am Leben war und überrascht, dass Michael ihm tatsächlich geholfen hatte. „Dann sollten wir wohl mal anfangen, das Haus ein wenig zu dekorieren, was? Als wir bei Jeffrey waren, hat der uns eine Tüte mitgegeben, da sind einige Lichterketten drin. Jeff kommt übrigens etwas später, er hat noch eine … äh Überraschung“, erklärte Max.

 

Eifrig nickend inspizierte Bubba die Tüte. Er zog eine der Lichterketten hervor und gab einige grunzende Geräusche von sich. Danach machte er sich daran, die Lichterketten im Esszimmer aufzuhängen.

 

Michael und Jason schauten durch die Tür hinein und beobachteten die beiden für eine Weile, doch bevor sie auch noch dort mit hineingezogen werden konnten, verzogen sie sich ins Wohnzimmer. Jason setzte sich auf die Couch und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.

 

Nach einigen Sekunden setzte sich Michael neben ihn, so nah, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Er stieß einmal tief die Luft aus, kochen war ziemlich anstrengend. Jason tätschelte seinen Arm einige Male, ehe er nach Michaels Hand griff.

 

Danach saßen die beiden einfach regungslos auf der Couch und lauschten den Geräuschen aus dem Esszimmer.

 

 

 

Die Überlebenden hockten schon den ganzen Tag um das Lagerfeuer herum. Sie wunderten sich immer noch, warum niemand zu der nächsten Runde gerufen wurde. Nicht, dass sie sich beschweren wollten, aber seltsam war es schon.

 

„Tja vielleicht hat sich der Entitus ja erkältet“, meinte Nea. „Hatte vielleicht keinen schicken Weihnachtspulli für seine Tentakel.“ – „Ich glaub nicht, dass eine Kreatur wie der Entitus sich erkälten kann …“, murmelte Claudette. „Obwohl es mich schon interessieren würde, was für eine Kreatur der Entitus überhaupt ist.“

 

„Hmpf, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber ich langweile mich“, meinte David King. – „Du bist ja auch durchgeknallt“, kam es von Laurie, sie hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. – „Ich mein ja nur. Wir machen das tagein- tagaus, und jetzt auf einmal keine Runden absolvieren zu müssen dass bringt mich ganz aus dem Rhythmus …“, schnaubte er.

 

„Ja, da du die letzten Runden ja auch so erfolgreich warst. Ich erinnere dich nur mal daran, dass dich sogar der Clown erwischt hat. Vielleicht tut dir die Pause mal gut“, stichelte Meg sarkastisch. – „Als ob du immer überleben würdest. Du rennst ja schon fast mit Absicht in die Fallen des Fallenstellers“, konterte er.

 

„Das ist in den letzten Runden kaum noch passiert! Was kann ich zudem dafür, wenn die so dunkel sind“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern. – „Jetzt beruhigt euch doch“, mischte sich Dwight ein. Er wollte nicht, dass das noch irgendwie in einem Streit eskalierte. Er saß neben David und legte diesem eine Hand auf den Arm.

 

King schnaubte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus …“ – Die anderen Überlebenden hatten das Hin und Her mehr oder weniger interessiert verfolgt. Ace, Bill, Tapp und Jake waren mit einem Kartenspiel beschäftigt. Kate spielte auf ihrer Gitarre, während Jeff neben ihr saß und sie dabei zeichnete.

 

Feng Min spielte mit ihrem Fadenspiel, das einzige Spiel, das sie hier zur Ablenkung hatte, so was wie Elektrizität und Videospiele gab es hier ja leider nicht. Laurie und Quentin hatten sich etwas vom Feuer zurückgezogen, sie saßen auf einem Baumstamm und unterhielten sich. Adam las in einem 8. Klasse Geschichts-Buch, welches er vor einiger Zeit im Nebel gefunden hatte – es war nicht das Spannendste aber immerhin eine Ablenkung.

 

Meg und Nea verzogen sich in den Wald, Nea zeigte Meg seit einiger Zeit, wie man besser und schneller umher schlich und leiser landete, während Meg mit ihr an ihren Sprints arbeitete.

 

Claudette entfernte sich ebenfalls, sie hatte einen Block und einen Stift zur Hand und skizzierte einige Blumen und schrieb alles, was sie darüber wusste, daneben. Sie tat das in regelmäßigen Abständen und ihre Zeichnungen wurden immer besser. Tommy war dabei aus einem Stück Holz eine Figur zu schnitzen.

 

Dwight und David saßen weiterhin am Lagerfeuer und starrten hinein. Dwight hatte irgendwann seinen Kopf auf Davids Schulter gelegt. Er fing an, leicht wegzudösen, doch ein Stoß von Davids Ellbogen in seine Rippen schreckte ihn wieder auf. „Hey, Dwight, schau dir das mal an. Ich glaub, jetzt startet endlich eine Runde“, machte er den Brillenträger aufmerksam.

 

Das Lagerfeuer flackerte plötzlich auf und alle Überlebenden kehrten zurück. Sie alle mussten dem Ruf des Feuers wie einem Zwang folgen. Nea und Meg waren die letzten. Nun warteten alle gespannt darauf, wer diesmal in die Runde musste.

 

„Was soll das?“, setzte Laurie an, als das Lagerfeuer anfing, die Namen in ihren Köpfen auszurufen.

 

Allerdings hörte es nicht bei den üblichen vieren auf. Nein, es fuhr fort, bis jeder ihrer Namen genannt worden war. „Was wird das? Eine Megarunde? Das soll ja wohl ein Scherz sein“, grummelte David. – „Und ich dachte, du wolltest das nächste Match so unbedingt“, warf Feng Min ein.

 

„Schon, aber mehr Überlebende bedeutet auch mehr Killer. Was ist, wenn es diesmal anders ist und auch alle Killer auf den Plan gerufen werden? Mir wäre das ja egal, aber ich glaube kaum, dass einige der anderen da mithalten können“, murmelte er.

 

„Warten wir es doch erst einmal ab. Das muss ein Versehen sein“, mischte sich Dwight erneut ein. „Wir sollten unsere Opfergaben bereithalten und unsere Gegenstände.“

 

Claudette brachte die Kiste mit den möglichen Opfergaben, doch als sie sie öffnete stieß sie ein verwirrtes Geräusch aus. „Uh … hier sind nur Opfergaben, die nach Haddonfield führen“, meinte sie. Und auch nur sechzehn Stück, dabei war doch die ganze Kiste voll mit unterschiedlichem Zeug.“

 

„Haddonfield? Echt jetzt? Ich mag diese Welt nicht sonderlich“, schnaubte Kate. „Da sterbe ich am häufigsten.“ – „Dito“, pflichtete Jake ihr bei. „Tja, sollen wir das Zeug opfern? Es scheint mir fast so, als will uns der Entitus unbedingt dort haben.“

 

„Das Gefühl hab ich allerdings auch“, stimmte Claudette zu. „Aber nützt ja nichts. Hier, nehmt“, sie verteilte die Opfergaben. Nach und nach warfen die Überlebenden sie ins Feuer. Bei jedem Mal schlug es aus und brüllte auf.

 

Die einzigen Items, die sie mitnehmen konnten, waren Taschenlampen, allerdings beklagten sie sich darüber nicht. So konnten sie sich wenigstens für kurze Zeit gegen die Killer verteidigen. Auch wenn ein oder zwei Erste-Hilfe-Kästen ganz nett gewesen wären.

 

Nachdem alle dann soweit waren, spürten sie, wie sich der Nebel verdichtete und sie komplett umschloss. Es dauert einige Zeit, in der sie vollkommen bewegungslos waren. Hin und wieder konnten sie Tentakel fühlen, die um ihre Körper streiften, eine Erinnerung, dass der Entitus ganz nah war.

 

Der Nebel lichtete sich schließlich und sie waren in Haddonfield angekommen, alle zusammen, was schon mal sehr verwirrend war. Als sie sich erst einmal umgesehen hatten, mussten sie noch weitere Seltsamkeiten feststellen, es gab keine Generatoren, keine Ausgangstore und keine Mauern. Haddonfield war umringt von Nebel und soweit sie erkennen konnten, von einem Wald.

 

„Wow … ich wusste gar nicht, dass Michael was für Weihnachten übrig hat“, schnaubte Feng Min, als sie das Myers-Haus betrachtete, dass auch von außen kräftig dekoriert war.

 

„Uhm … und was sollen wir jetzt machen? So ganz ohne Generatoren und so?“, stellte Claudette die Frage, die ihnen wohl alle durch den Kopf ging.

 

Bevor einer der Überlebenden antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür des Myers-Haus und der Hinterwäldler trat heraus. Er hatte diesmal ein kariertes Hemd an, was schicker wirkte als die Kleidung, die er sonst so trug. „Hey!“, rief er rüber und winkte ihnen zu.

 

Die Überlebenden starrten den Hinterwäldler baff an. „Er kann sprechen?“, entfuhr es David King. – „Krasse Sache“, fügte Kate hinzu. „Oh, er kommt auf uns zu.“

 

Natürlich waren die Überlebenden schockiert, noch nie hatten sie einen der Killer reden hören. Höchstens Atmen oder ab und zu mal Lachen, wenn sie ihre Opfer aufgehakt hatten. Die Überlebenden hielten sich außerhalb der Runden von den Killern fern und umgekehrt.

 

Max humpelte auf die Gruppe zu, was diese erst einmal zurückweichen ließ. Der Hinterwäldler hatte darüber nachgedacht, wie er sie am besten Ansprechen konnte, ohne, dass sie gleich die Flucht ergriffen, allerdings war er zu keiner guten Idee gekommen. Es ließ sich nun mal nicht abstreiten, dass alle Killer ihnen ziemlich heftige Dinge angetan hatten. Doch das war nun einmal ihr Job hier. Er beschloss deshalb, ihnen einfach die Situation zu erklären.

 

„Schön, dass ihr kommen konntet. Der Entitus hat das hier alles arrangiert. Er hat wohl ein Weihnachtsessen für uns alle – Überlebende und Killer – geplant. Ich bin übrigens Max Thompson Junior. Freut mich, euch mal außerhalb der Runden zu sehen“, das letzte hatte er spontan angehängt, er versuchte damit sympathischer zu wirken, was bei ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte schwer war.

 

„Äh, was?“, stießen einige der Überlebenden aus. – „Ja, fragt mich nicht warum, aber Bubba – der Kannibale – ist heute Morgen aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt und hatte diese Eingebung. Und ich bin schon lange genug hier, um zu wissen, dass man sich besser nicht gegen den Entitus stellt“, teilte er ihnen mit. „Also kommt mit rein. Bubba hat wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und ich verspreche euch, es ist auch kein Menschenfleisch im Essen.“

 

Die Überlebenden verzogen die Gesichter bei der Aussage. Aber klar, ein Kannibale und Menschenfleisch, ja das war schon nahe liegend. „Sollten wir da wirklich mit reingehen?“, wisperte Claudette, sie war mehr als besorgt.

 

„Ich bin mir auch nicht so ganz sicher. Aber die andere Frage ist, haben wir überhaupt eine Wahl?“, murmelte Tapp. „Für mich hörte es sich nicht so an, als ob wir eine hätten.“ – „Wir sollten uns das Ganze einmal anschauen. Wer weiß, vielleicht lernen wir daraus was“, meinte Adam. „Zudem, wir haben unsere Taschenlampen, wenn sie uns blöd kommen, blenden wir sie einfach.“

 

„Das wird sie höchstens verärgern, aber nicht daran hindern, uns zu verletzen“, warf Nea ein. – „Vielleicht können wir uns hier endlich mal richtig wehren“, überlegte David. – „Da wäre ich voll dafür“, stimmte Bill mit ein.

 

„Warum geht es bei euch immer nur ums kämpfen?“, fragte Dwight, er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, wir haben keine Wahl, wir sollten dieser zweifelhaften Einladung Folge leisten …“

 

„Klasse, ein Weihnachtsessen mit den Leuten, die uns immer wieder töten … so hab ich mir mein Weihnachten schon immer vorgestellt“, grummelte Laurie sarkastisch. „Und ich dachte schon, Halloween war schlimm.“

 

„Kommt ihr?“, rief Max von der Veranda aus. Die Überlebenden seufzten vereinzelt und folgten ihm dann schließlich. Sie betraten das Haus und waren erstaunt, wie schön es dekoriert war, und vor allem wie groß, so außerhalb einer Runde.

 

„Krasse Sache“, entfuhr es Meg. Sie quiekte auf, als vor ihr der Kannibale auftauchte. Bubba stieß einige quiekende Laute aus.

 

Meg betrachtete ihn irritiert, denn er sah ganz anders aus. Er hatte seine Schöne Frauen Maske aufgesetzt, kombiniert mit einer schwarzen, schickeren Jacke, einer weißen Bluse, einigen Ketten und Armbändern, sowie einer dunklen Hose und Schuhen. „Eh … hi?“, begrüßte sie ihn. Diese Situation war für die Überlebenden äußerst unangenehm.

 

„Das ist Bubba Sawyer. Und wie ihr sehen könnt, hat er sich extra schick gemacht. Nicht wahr, Bubb?“, richtete Max seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Bubba. Dieser nickte eifrig. Danach griff er nach Megs Arm und zog sie mit ins Esszimmer.

 

„Schöne Frauen Maske?“, wisperte David zu Dwight. – „Ähm, ja, das ist es, was ich auch gehört habe“, antwortete dieser ebenso leise. – „Eher creepy“, schnaubte David. Er hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

 

Laurie lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie drehte sich um und sah im Wohnzimmer Michael und Jason auf der Couch sitzen. Michael starrte sie an. „Na großartig, der Creep ist auch hier“, murmelte sie. Demonstrativ wandte sie sich ab und ging mit Quentin ebenfalls ins Esszimmer.

 

Der Tisch war reich gedeckt mit momentan drei Truthähnen – noch unter Glocken verborgen - und allerhand Beilagen. Die Überlebenden mussten sich eingestehen, dass das Essen verdammt gut aussah, auch wenn es von einem Kannibalen-Killer gekocht worden war.

 

„Sucht euch doch schon mal Plätze aus, die anderen dürften auch bald kommen“, meinte Max und deutete auf den Tisch. Noch immer nicht wissend, was sie von der Situation halten sollten, nahmen die Überlebenden platz. Die Stimmung war seltsam und unangenehm. Die dicke Luft konnte man fast mit dem Messer schneiden.

 

Michael und Jason begaben sich ebenfalls ins Esszimmer, glücklicherweise nahmen sie am anderen Ende der Tafel platz, soweit von den Überlebenden entfernt, wie möglich. Max saß ebenfalls schon, während Bubba noch um sie herum wuselte.

 

„Michael und Jason dürftet ihr ja auch mit Namen kennen“, meinte Max. „Wie heißt ihr denn überhaupt? Man kommt ja so selten dazu, sich mal zu unterhalten.“ Er versuchte wirklich sein bestes, die Stimmung aufzuhellen, aber es funktionierte nicht so ganz.

 

Es gab hier und da Proteste, einige wollten den Killern nicht ihre Namen sagen. Dwight meinte daraufhin: „Sollten wir mit der Vorstellung nicht warten, bis auch die anderen … Gäste da sind? Sonst wiederholen wir das ganze ja noch mehrmals.“

 

„Ah, da hast du natürlich recht. Wie dumm von mir“, Max schnaubte belustigt. – In dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Bevor Max sich überhaupt aufrichten konnte, war Bubba schon losgesprintet. Er begrüßte die Leute an der Tür in seinem Kauderwelsch und führte sie dann ins Esszimmer. Es waren der Geist, das Gespenst, der Fallensteller und die Jägerin.

 

„Ah, hallo“, rief Max ebenfalls. „Schön dass ihr kommen konntet, nehmt doch Platz.“ – „Waren überrascht über Einladung zu Essen“, meinte Anna mit starkem, russischen Akzent. „Aber nicht schlechte Idee.“ Anna tätschelte Max an der Schulter und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Sie betrachtete danach neugierig die Überlebenden. „Entitus hat wirklich gemacht. Killer und Überlebende zusammen.“ Anna trug diesmal ein anderes Gewand, sogar mit Schuhen. Es wirkte vornehmer als ihr übliches Outfit. Die Hasenmaske trug sie trotzdem noch.

 

„Ja, wir waren alle überrascht“, stimmte Max mit ein. „Wobei Bubba einen besonderen Draht zum Entitus hat. Er schien heute Morgen direkte Anweisungen von ihm bekommen zu haben.“ – „Oh, das ist ja interessant. Bei mir hielt er es nicht für nötig, mal vorbei zu schauen. Dabei bin ich mit am längsten hier“, murmelte Evan.

 

„Vielleicht du hast überhört, während Beschäftigung“, warf Anna ein. – Evan schnaubte. „Das kann natürlich auch sein.“ Er räusperte sich und wandte sich dann an Rin. „Wie läuft es bei dir mit dem Englisch-Kurs? Kriegt Philip es hin oder soll ich dir helfen?“

 

„Englisch schwer. Aber Philip sagen, er wird lernen Japanisch, wenn ich lernen Englisch“, Rins Erscheinung flackerte ein wenig. Auch sie hatte sich heute besonders schick gemacht, sie trug einen Kimono und hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt.

 

„Oh, wenn du dir da nicht mal zu viel vorgenommen hast, Phil“, lachte Evan. – Philip zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wird schon schief gehen.“

 

Die Überlebenden starrten die Killer mit offenen Mündern an. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass diese … Kreaturen zu einem zivilisierten Gespräch fähig waren.

 

Jason wandte seinen Kopf in Michaels Richtung, dieser erwiderte seinen Blick, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt.

 

Max schnaubte auf. „Glaubt bloß nicht, dass ich das nicht gehört hätte. Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann verdonnern wir euch auch noch zu einem Sprachkurs.“

 

Michael starrte Max an. „Sei mal bloß nicht so frech, Mikey“, erwiderte der Hinterwäldler daraufhin. Michael legte den Kopf schief. – „Woah, also wirklich, Michael, achte mal auf deinen Ton“, meinte Evan plötzlich empört. „Jason, bring deinem Freund mal ein paar Manieren bei.“

 

Jason hob kurz die Schultern an und legte eine Hand auf Michaels. Dieser drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Die beiden starrten sich kurz an, ehe der Wandler einmal kurz die Schultern hob und sie dann wieder sinken ließ.

 

„Also echt mal, nicht am Esstisch … Keine Manieren diese jungen Leute hier“, grummelte Max. Danach stand er auf und ging um den Tisch rum. „Brauchst du noch Hilfe bei etwas, Bubb?“, fragte er.

 

Bubba wuselte gerade wieder in der Küche herum, er stieß einige Geräusche aus und reichte Max dann eine Karaffe mit Limonade. „Alles klar, ich werde schon mal die Getränke ausschenken“, Max nahm die Karaffe und humpelte zum Tisch zurück. „Wer mag Limonade?“

 

Die Überlebenden sahen von dem ‚Gespräch‘ zwischen Michael und Jason auf und zu dem Hinterwäldler. „Hey, äh Max … unterhalten die sich wirklich?“, zischelte David. – Max beugte sich näher zu ihm. „Natürlich.“ – „Und ihr versteht das auch noch?“, hakte Quentin nach.

 

„Ja, es braucht zwar etwas Übung, aber irgendwann weiß man einfach, was sie sagen. Wobei nicht alle sie verstehen. Bubba und Michael verstehen sich zum Beispiel überhaupt nicht“, erklärte er. „Mittlerweile kann ich so ziemlich jeden verstehen, außer wenn Rin Japanisch spricht, das kann ich nicht.“

 

„Oookay … das ist ziemlich verrückt“, meinte Jake. – „Man gewöhnt sich dran“, Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, wer mag Limonade?“, wiederholte er seine Frage.

 

„Ich!“, rief Feng Min als erstes. Sie war ziemlich durstig, das war ihr vorher gar nicht so aufgefallen. Am Lagerfeuer war es für sie nie nötig etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken. Doch so langsam kehrten diese Bedürfnisse zurück. Zudem hatte sie schon seit Ewigkeiten keine Limo mehr getrunken.

 

Auf Max’ Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Er ging um den Tisch herum und schenkte ihr ein. Nachdem Feng Min probiert hatte, hellte sich auch ihre Miene auf. „Hm, schmeckt ziemlich gut“, meinte sie. Das löste anscheinend den Argwohn der anderen. Nach und nach ließen sie sich einschenken.

 

„Oh, es sind ja schon die Überlebenden da“, kam es da plötzlich von Freddy. Dieser betrat zusammen mit Sally das Esszimmer. – „Ich war mal so frei und hab uns selbst rein gelassen“, meinte die Krankenschwester. Sie hatte sich richtig in Schale geworfen. Sie trug ein langes rotes Kleid im viktorianischen Stil, zudem hatte sie einen Hut aufgesetzt. Ihr Gesicht wurde diesmal von einem schwarzen Tuch verdeckt.

 

Plötzlich kam Bubba aus der Küche geschossen, er stieß ein erfreutes Quieken aus und umarmte Sally. Diese lachte auf. „Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen, Bubb.“ – Freddy neben ihr kicherte leicht. „Mach sie mir nicht kaputt, Großer.“

 

Bubba ließ von Sally ab und sah zu Freddy, er neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Sally tätschelte ihm den Kopf. „Alles gut, Bubba, achte gar nicht auf Freddy“, meinte sie. „Ich muss sagen, du hast das hier alles wunderbar dekoriert und auch das Essen sieht schon ziemlich gut aus“, lobte sie.

 

Der Kannibale hatte seine Hände an die Wangen gelegt und stieß ein glucksendes Geräusch aus. Bubba ging danach zu dem Platz neben Rin und zog Sally den Stuhl vor. Er deutete darauf, als Aufforderung sich zu setzen. „Vielen Dank“, meinte die Krankenschwester. Sie schwebte hinüber und ließ sich nieder. Bubba schob den Stuhl wieder ein Stück ran.

 

„Oh, du siehst heute auch sehr toll aus, Rin. Ich mag die Frisur. Und du, Anna, hast du ein neues Oberteil? Das steht dir“, lobte sie.

 

Annas und Rins Mienen hellten sich auf. „Danke, ja ist neu“, kam es von der Jägerin. – „Ist lange her, das ich tragen Haare zusammen“, murmelte Rin. „Dein Kleid sehen gut aus“, fügte sie dann noch hinzu. Auch Sallys Miene hellte sich unter dem Tuch auf.

 

Freddy ließ sich neben Sally nieder. Danach starrte er in Richtung der Überlebenden. „Hi, Quentin, lange nicht gesehen, was?“, er hatte die Hand mit dem Klingenhandschuh erhoben. Er wackelte mit den Fingern, was metallische Geräusche verursachte.

 

Quentin verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hätte auch weiterhin darauf verzichten können, dich zu sehen, Krueger“, grummelte er, danach wandte er sich demonstrativ ab, was Freddy zum Lachen brachte.

 

„Benimm dich, Fred. Wir sind heute nicht hier, um uns mit den Überlebenden anzulegen“, ermahnte Sally ihn. – Erneut stieß Freddy ein leichtes Lachen aus. „Yes, Ma’am.“

 

Max humpelte zu Sally und Freddy und schenkte ihnen ebenfalls Limo ein. Danach war die zweite Karaffe leer, weshalb er zurück zur Küche musste, um mehr zu holen.

 

Als er zurück kam stellte er fest, dass auch Amanda, Lisa und Herman angekommen waren. „Hey ihr drei“, begrüßte er die Gruppe. Lisa winkte mit ihrer großen Kralle. – „Oh, war gut, dass ich mit dem Essen gewartet habe, das riecht fantastisch!“, sie stieß ein erfreut zischendes Geräusch aus.

 

„Ja, Bubba und Michael haben ganze Arbeit geleistet“, erklärte Max. – „Oh, Michael, du kannst auch kochen?“, entfuhr es Lisa überrascht.

 

Michael stieß einmal tief die Luft aus und er hob die Schultern an. – „Ah, verstehe. Nicht ohne Bubbas Hilfe“, meinte Lisa. „Aber egal, ich bin mir sicher, es wird toll schmecken“, die kleine Hexe grinste breit. Auch sie hatte sich heute extra schick gemacht. Sie trug ein rotes Abendkleid – es war zwar etwas zerfetzt, aber das war das Beste, was sie hatte.

 

„Du isst doch so gut wie alles“, schnaubte Amanda. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, die neuen Killer, die Legion kommen nicht. Die waren unartig, weshalb Herman sie ein wenig ruhig gestellt hat“, teilte sie beiläufig mit.

 

„Aw, das ist aber gemein“, murmelte Max. „Hättest du dich nicht wenigstens heute mal zurückhalten können, Herman?“ – „Was erwartest du? Sie haben meine Sachen zerstört, das passte mir gar nicht. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht kommen sie rechtzeitig wieder zu sich. Dann können sie ja noch hierher kommen“, der Doktor zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.

 

Jason legte den Kopf schief, er atmete einmal tiefer durch. „Ach ja, Hockey Puck. Du magst es doch auch nicht, wenn jemand deine Sachen kaputt macht. Du tötest Leute, nur weil sie deinem See etwas zu nahe kommen. Also verurteile mich nicht“, grummelte Herman.

 

Jasons Atmung wurde etwas schneller und er erhob sich. Diesmal war es an Michael, ihn zurückzuhalten. „Aye, Leute, jetzt beruhigt euch, alle kapiert? Ist es denn so schwer, sich für einen Tag mal wie zivilisierte Leute zu benehmen?“, mischte sich Evan ein.

 

Herman kicherte leicht und hob die Augenbrauen. „Schon gut, hast ja recht“, er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Danach nahm er neben Amanda platz. „So wie ich das sehe fehlt nur noch Jeffrey?“, er ließ seinen Blick über den Tisch wandern.

 

„Soweit ja und natürlich die Legion. Vielleicht sollte einer noch mal hin und sie holen“, meinte Max. – „Naw, die schlafen momentan eh noch“, winkte Herman ab.

 

Der Hinterwäldler hatte die Augenbrauen erhoben, seufzte dann aber nur und schenkte den Neuankömmlingen ein. „Jeffrey kommt übrigens auch später, der Entitus hat wohl was geplant“, informierte er die anderen.

 

„Ich hab so das Gefühl, der Entitus plant viel in letzter Zeit“, meinte Tommy. – „Ja, so was ist mir auch total neu“, meinte Jake und er war einer der längsten Überlebenden. – „Da habt ihr recht. Das ist das erste Mal, dass er so etwas macht. Und ich bin schon eine verdammt lange Zeit hier“, meinte Evan.

 

„Ach ja? Wie lange denn?“, wollte Meg neugierig wissen. – Evan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung wie lang genau. Irgendwann verliert man sein Zeitgefühl. Aber lange bevor irgendeiner von euch hier war. Ich hatte damals einen Haufen anderer Überlebender. Die sind alle nach und nach zu Grunde gegangen.“

 

„Es gibt also noch mehr Überlebende?“, schlussfolgerte Claudette. – „Die gibt es auf alle Fälle. Es gibt auch noch viel mehr Killer in den anderen Welten“, antwortete der Fallensteller. – „Noch mehr?“

 

„Ja, das Reich des Entitus ist in viele kleinere Reiche aufgeteilt. Wahrscheinlich, damit niemals zu viele Leute an einem Fleck sind. Es kommen in regelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder neue Überlebende und wenn diese vollkommen gebrochen sind, werden sie zu Killern und werden auf andere Reiche verteilt.“

 

„Moment, stopp! Wir werden irgendwann zu Killern?“, entfuhr es Jake. – „Ja, mit jedem Tod verliert ihr einen Teil eurer Seele, solange, bis ihr irgendwann vollkommen am Ende seit und dann habt ihr die Wahl, entweder selbst Killer zu werden, oder auf Ewig ins Nichts zu verschwinden. Die meisten sind zu der Zeit so dem Wahnsinn verfallen, dass sie ebenfalls Anfangen, als Killer zu Arbeiten. Einige der Killer kommen aber auch so hierher. Michael und Jason zum Beispiel, die waren vorher nicht erst Überlebende“, erklärte Evan.

 

„Himmel, das ist ja furchtbar! Also gibt es für uns keinen Weg hier raus?“, Kate raufte sich die Haare und stieß die Luft aus. – „Ich fürchte nicht, nein“, entgegnete Evan.

 

Die Stimmung war schlagartig auf dem Tiefpunkt. Die Überlebenden starrten sich gegenseitig an und mussten das erst einmal verarbeiten. Max stöhnte auf. „Ganz klasse Evan. Du hast die Stimmung gekillt.“ – „Sorry … Wie wär’s, wenn wir erst einmal mit dem Essen anfangen?“

 

„Ich würde erst mal vorschlagen, wir stellen uns gegenseitig vor. Und ihr könntet auch mal die Masken am Tisch abnehmen, das ist unhöflich“, Max starrte die Maskenträger der Reihe nach an. „Also, wie ich zu Beginn bereits sagte, ich heiße Max Thompson Jr., mein Reich ist im Übrigen die Coldwind Farm.“

 

Evan seufzte ergeben und zog die Maske ab. „Evan MacMillan. Freut mich … schätze ich“, murmelte er. – Anna folgte seinem Beispiel, auch sie zog die Hasenmaske ab. „Anna“, meinte sie schlicht.

 

„Ich bin Herman Carter“, fuhr der Doktor fort, während er die Klemmen, die seinen Mund und seine Augen offen hielten entfernte. Er bewegte danach den Kiefer einige Male. „Huuuh, das ist ein ungewohntes Gefühl“, nuschelte er.

 

„Muss ich die Maske wirklich absetzen?“, schnaubte Amanda. – „Ja, zudem, du kannst damit doch eh nichts essen“, sprach Max das Offensichtliche an. – Das Schwein seufzte. „Fein, na gut“, sie zog etwas widerwillig ihre Maske vom Kopf. „Amanda Young“, fügte sie noch hinzu.

 

„Ich bin Lisa Sherwood, freut mich“, die Hexe grinste breit und winkte mit ihrer großen Kralle zu den Überlebenden hinüber. – „Freddy Krueger, angenehm“, stellte sich Freddy mit einem schiefen Grinsen vor, auch er winkte leicht mit seiner Klauenhand, dabei ertönten die typischen Geräusche von Metall auf Metall.

 

Die Krankenschwester nahm ihren Hut ab und danach auch das Tuch, das ihr Gesicht verdeckte. Hier außerhalb der Traumwelt hatte sie ihr normales Alter – über 40 – aber dennoch strahlte sie eine seltsame Schönheit aus. Ihre Haare waren schön zu recht gemacht und selbst das Tuch hatte ihre Frisur nicht zerstören können. „Sally Smithson, freut mich“, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln – ihre Lippen waren rot geschminkt.

 

„Yamaoka Rin, mich freuen, euch kennen zu lernen“, stellte sich Rin vor, ihre Gestalt flackerte leicht. – „Ich bin Philip Ojomo, sehr angenehm“, er nahm das Tuch, das seinen Mund verbarg ab.

 

Max ging jetzt auf Jason zu. „Komm schon, Großer. Du auch. Keiner wird dich auslachen“, versicherte er ihm. Jason sah zu ihm auf. Er hob die Schultern an, seufzte und legte die Hände an die Maske. Langsam schob er sie hoch, dabei hatte er sich von den Überlebenden abgewandt.

 

„Komm schon, du kannst das“, ermutigte Sally ihn. Sie wussten alle, dass Jason Komplexe wegen seinem Aussehen hatte. Immerhin war das mit der Grund für seinen Tod gewesen. – Jason seufzte erneut und nahm die Hockey Maske ab.

 

Nur langsam wandte er sich zu den Überlebenden. Diese starrten ihn eine Zeitlang an. Glücklicherweise konnten sie ihre Reaktionen unterdrücken, allerdings nur, da Jason bei weitem nicht am Schlimmsten aussah. „Also, ich übernehme mal. Das ist Jason Voorhees“, stellte Max ihn vor.

 

Im Moment sah Jason gar nicht mehr wie ein blutrünstiger Killer aus. Er wirkte sogar ziemlich unsicher. Michael legte seine Hand auf Jasons, um ihn zu beruhigen. Mit der anderen Hand fummelte er an seiner eigenen Maske herum. Er zog sie ab und sah in Richtung der Überlebenden. Laurie konnte erkennen, dass sein linkes Auge eine Narbe aufzuweisen hatte. Dort hatte sie ihn erwischt gehabt … sehr gut, wenigstens diese Verletzung war geblieben.

 

„Und Michael Myers dürftet ihr ja auch schon kennen“, meinte Max. Michael sah nicht wirklich begeistert aus. Er hatte die Augenbrauen erhoben. – „Ah, nur zum Essen, danach kannst du die Maske wieder aufsetzen“, murmelte Max.

 

Da kam auch Bubba wieder aus der Küche. Er sah, dass die anderen alle ihre Masken abgesetzt hatten. Er stieß ein grunzendes Geräusch aus. Es klang nicht so fröhlich. Die anderen Killer drehten sich zu ihm um. „Aw, nein, Bubb, alles in Ordnung, du kannst die Maske natürlich aufbehalten. Das ist ja immerhin dein Gesicht. Außerdem hast du dich so schön zu recht gemacht“, meinte Sally. „Nicht wahr?“, wandte sie sich an die anderen.

 

„Natürlich. Bubbas Maske ist ja sein Gesicht. Das wäre ja so, als würde er sich die Haut abreißen. Das geht doch nicht“, pflichtete auch Evan bei.

 

Die Überlebenden sahen sich wieder an. „Ähm, ich schätze, jetzt sind wir dran“, meinte Dwight. „Soll ich die Vorstellung übernehmen?“ – „Ja, mach nur. Das geht schneller“, antwortete Jake. Die anderen stimmten auch zu.

 

Dwight räusperte sich und stand auf. „Ähm, also, ich bin Dwight Fairfield. Und das sind meine Mit-Überlebenden, David King, Nea Karlsson und Meg Thomas, Kate Denson und Jeff Johansen, Adam Francis, Ace Visconti, Tommy Jarvis, Detective David Tapp, Quentin Smith und Laurie Strode, William ‚Bill‘ Overbeck, Feng Min, Claudette Morel und Jake Park.“

 

„Sehr schön, dann kennen wir uns ja nun – fast – alle. Nun können wir mit dem Essen beginnen“, meinte Max. „Bubba, hast du noch irgendwelche Worte an die Gäste?“

 

Bubba, der zwischen Max und Michael platz genommen hatte, gab wieder einige fröhlich klingende Geräusche von sich. Nachdem er geendet hatte, räusperte sich Max. „Bubba ist sehr erfreut, dass ihr alle hier seid. Er ist ziemlich glücklich und er hofft, dass ihr sein Essen mögt. Auf eine tolle Zeit“, übersetzte er.

 

Die anderen Killer applaudierten kurz, danach hoben sie die Glocken von den Truthähnen. „Oooh, das sieht ja mal richtig gut aus“, meinte Amanda begeistert. So einen lecker aussehenden Truthahn hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

 

Die Killer taten sich nach und nach das Essen auf. Lisa wollte sich am Liebsten auf alles stürzen, aber sie hielt sich stark unter Kontrolle. Sie wollte sich nicht lumpen lassen, auch sie hatte Manieren.

 

Die Überlebenden waren nach wie vor etwas skeptisch. Zuerst zögerten sie einige Zeit, doch das Essen sah einfach zu köstlich aus. Und da die Killer es ebenfalls bedenkenlos aßen, und bei ihnen das Hungergefühl zurückgekehrt war, langten auch sie schließlich zu.

 

„Und? Schmeckt es euch?“, fragte Max nach einiger Zeit. – „Hm-mm, ja, ist nicht schlecht“, murmelte Nea zwischen zwei bissen.

 

„Ja, das schmeckt sogar richtig gut. Das erinnert mich an den Truthahn, den meine Mutter immer gemacht hat“, meinte Kate. Sie zeigte einen Daumenhoch in Bubbas Richtung. Dieser gluckste erfreut.

 

Jason nickte ebenfalls. Ja, seine Mommy hatte an Weihnachten auch immer ein besonderes Essen gekocht. Er erinnerte sich noch so gut an das letzte Weihnachten mit ihr. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Michael beobachtete ihn, selbst er konnte sehen, wie glücklich Jason war.

 

Die Gruppe aß weiter und mehrere kleinere Gespräche entstanden. Die Stimmung war mittlerweile sogar richtig gut geworden. Es gab sogar Gespräche zwischen Killern und Überlebenden. Alle waren gerade in irgendeine Unterhaltung vertieft, als es klingelte. „Oh, das muss Jeffrey sein“, schnell sprang Max auf und huschte zur Tür. Er öffnete und vor ihm bot sich ein äußerst bizarrer Anblick.

 

Jeffrey stand dort in einem … Weihnachtsmannkostüm. Zumindest glaubte Max, dass es das sein sollte. Der Clown hustete. „Was glotzt du denn so blöd? Noch nie den Weihnachtsmann gesehen?“, grummelte er, während er immer wieder hustete. – „Öhm … nö. Falls du dich daran erinnerst, meine Eltern sperrten mich mein Leben lang ein …“, kommentierte Max nur trocken.

 

„Tch, was auch immer. Ist ein Befehl des Entitus. Ah, und ich hab noch die vier Chaoten hier mitgebracht“, er deutete über seine Schulter. – Hinter ihm sprangen die vier Mitglieder der Legion hervor, jeweils zwei links und rechts von Jeffrey. „Ha! Wir sind die Legion, freut uns!“, begrüßte eines der Mädchen. „Der Onkel hier war so nett und hat uns aus den Klauen des Doktors befreit“, fügte sie hinzu.

 

„Uhm … okay. Ja, das war nicht nett von Herman. Aber nun gut, kommt rein“, Max trat zur Seite und die restlichen fünf folgten ihm ins Esszimmer. „Schaut mal wer hier ist. Der Weihnachtsmann und seine vier helfenden Elfen“, rief Max, als er das Esszimmer betrat.

 

Nea fiel vor Schreck die Gabel aus der Hand, als sie den Clown in dem viel zu engen Kostüm erblickte. „Was zur Hölle …?“, stieß sie aus. – Der Clown hustete. „War nicht meine Idee“, brachte er röchelnd hervor. „Der Entitus wollte das so. Ich könnte mir auch Schöneres vorstellen. Ich bin Jeffrey Hawk.“

 

„Und wir sind die Legion!“, riefen die beiden Mädchen, die erneut hinter Jeffrey hervor sprangen. „Ich bin Julie!“ – „Und ich bin Susie!“, kam es von dem Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren. „Und das sind Frank und Joey“, stellte sie auch die beiden Jungs vor.

 

„Oh, Miss Piggy, jetzt hast du deine Maske ja doch ausgezogen“, rief Frank. Er lief auf Amanda zu. – „Geh weg oder ich stech dich“, knurrte das Schwein.

 

„Hey! Kein Streit heute! Legion, nehmt ebenfalls eure Masken ab und setzt euch. Noch ist Essen da“, forderte Max sie auf.

 

Die Frank und Joey protestierten zunächst, doch als Julie und Susie der Aufforderung folge leisteten und sich setzten, taten sie es ihnen gleich. Die Überlebenden musterten die Gruppe skeptisch.

 

„Oh, Moment mal, euch kenne ich doch!“, rief Jeff. – „Ja! Richtig! Du hast uns das Logo gemalt. Hi, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!“, rief Susie begeistert. – „Hmpf, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es euch auch hierher verschlagen hatte“, meinte Jeff. „Und auch noch als Killer …“

 

„Tja, wie es nun mal kommt. Ist aber halb so schlimm hier“, meinte Julie. Danach wandte sie sich dem Essen zu. „Mann, wie lange ist es her, seit wir das letzte Mal etwas gegessen haben?“

 

„Keine Ahnung, lange. Aber sagt mal, wer hat eigentlich gekocht?“, wollte Frank skeptisch wissen. Er inspizierte das Essen. – „Oh, das war unser guter Bubba hier“, antwortete Lisa. „Er hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, es ist köstlich.“

 

„Was ist ein Bubba?“, fragte Frank, er kannte die anderen Killer noch nicht wirklich. Bubba hob die Hand und gab einige grunzende Geräusche von sich. „Was? Das Schweinchen da hat gekocht? Was soll das überhaupt für eine hässliche Maske sein? Julie lass das lieber mit dem Essen, nachher steckst du dich noch mit was an“, kam es gehässig von Frank. „Hey, Miss Piggy, ist das dein Mann oder so?“, fügte er dann noch hinzu.

 

Bubba wimmerte auf. „Aw, fängste jetzt an zu heulen? Bist du ein Baby oder was?“, fuhr Frank fort.

 

Die Überlebenden sahen den neuen Killer fassungslos an. „Was für ein Arsch“, murmelte Nea. Sie schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Klar, die Killer waren ihre Feinde und die Überlebenden waren nicht wirklich angetan von ihnen. Aber selbst sie konnten sehen, wie viel Arbeit Bubba hier rein gesteckt hatte und es schmeckte wirklich gut.

 

„Huh? Hast du was gesagt, Miststück?“, blaffte Frank sie an. – „Ich sagte: Was für ein Arsch!“, wiederholte Nea. „Musst du hier jedem die Stimmung ruinieren?“ – „Genau, was ist dein Problem, Mann?“, mischte sich jetzt auch David mit ein.

 

„Ich hab kein Problem, nur warum sollte ich das widerliche Essen von einem noch viel widerlicheren Typen essen? Habt ihr euch den mal angeguckt?“, Frank deutete in Bubbas Richtung.

 

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe!“, Amanda schoss in die Höhe. – „Aw, Miss Piggy verteidigt ihren … was ist er? Dein Ehemann? Dein Bruder? Oder beides?“, fuhr er fort. – Bubba hatte die Hände vors Gesicht gelegt, ein Wimmern entfuhr ihm.

 

Max hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, gerade jetzt verfluchte er sich, dass er seine Kettensäge nicht mitgenommen hatte. Er legte eine Hand an Bubbas Schulter und rieb in kleinen Kreisen darüber. Das tat er einige Sekunden, ehe er aufstand. Er war jetzt wirklich, wirklich sauer. Er langte nach einem der großen Messer, die sie für das Fleisch benutzen. „Du entschuldigst dich jetzt besser. Andernfalls wirst du es bereuen“, er ging auf Frank zu.

 

„Pah, was willst du Missgeburt denn von mir? Generell hab ich ’ne Frage, warum seid ihr alle so verdammt hässlich? Was für eine Art Freakshow seid ihr eigentlich? Nicht wahr, Julie?“, fuhr Frank fort.

 

Das Mädchen sah sich unsicher um. „Ähm, Frank, das ist ziemlich gemein, weißt du?“, setzte sie an. – „Genau, was ist denn los mir dir? Bist du immer noch schlecht gelaunt wegen ersten?“, wollte Susie wissen.

 

„Pah, stellt ihr euch jetzt auf deren Seite? Dann seid ihr genauso Freaks. Nicht wahr, Joey?“, er wandte sich zu dem zweiten Jungen. – Normalerweise war Joey genauso draufgängerisch und großkotzig wie Frank, doch dieses Mal fand selbst er das Verhalten seines „Anführers“ peinlich, zumal er gerade dabei war, sich eine weitere Gabel mit Truthahn in den Mund zu schieben. „Uuuh … also ich finde, die Mädels haben recht. Es gibt keinen Grund, hier so aggressiv zu sein. Zumal das Essen echt gut schmeckt“, meinte er zwischen zwei Bissen.

 

„Igitt, du isst das tatsächlich? Was ist bloß falsch mit dir? Wie kannst du das bloß fressen?“, fassungslos schüttelte Frank den Kopf. – Bubba stieß wieder einige traurige Geräusche aus. Er verstand nicht, warum der Junge so gemein war, den anderen hatte es doch auch geschmeckt.

 

Michael zog seine Maske wieder an und zückte sein Messer. Er erhob sich und ging ebenfalls auf Frank zu. Er hatte sie alle beleidigt, das passte ihm gar nicht. Er wusste, wie sensibel Jason war und dass er seine Maske überhaupt abgesetzt hatte, vor so vielen Fremden, war schon ein großer Schritt für ihn gewesen. Und auch wenn er und Bubba nicht die dicksten Freunde waren, machte es ihn unheimlich wütend, Bubba jetzt weinen zu sehen.

 

Nach Michael und Max erhoben sich auch die anderen Killer. Jason, Amanda, Anna und Evan zogen ihre Masken wieder auf, während sich Sallys Gesicht zu einer verzerrten, hässlichen Fratze verzog.

 

Frank sah sich um, nun beschlich ihn doch ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl. Er hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass die anderen so für den einen Kerl einspringen würden.

 

Sally portete sich hinter Frank. Da dieser die Fähigkeiten der anderen noch nicht kannte, erschreckte er sich zunächst. „Woah, was zur Hölle?“, stieß er aus.

 

„Du hast einen großen Fehler gemacht, als du Bubba beleidigt hast“, schrie sie ihn an. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, und entblößte dämonisch scharfe Zähne. Ihre Hände suchten seinen Hals, um ihn zu erwürgen.

 

Frank schlug nach ihr und stolperte zurück. Wobei er direkt in Jeffrey lief. Dieser packte ihn. „Wo soll’s denn hin gehen? Du warst kein artiges Kind, weshalb du auch kein Geschenk vom Weihnachtsmann bekommst“, stieß der Clown zwischen einigen Hustenanfällen aus. Er hatte sein Messer gezückt und griff nach Franks Hand, er versuchte ihm den Finger abzutrennen.

 

„Lass die Pfoten von mir, Fettsack!“, Frank stieß Jeffrey nach hinten und rannte etwas vom Tisch weg. Doch damit löste er Lisas Fallen aus, die sie in der Zwischenzeit platziert hatte. Er schrie auf, als er über eine Falle rannte und eine weitere Hexe aus dem Boden schoss. Das passierte gleich mehrere Male, da sie rings um ihn herum welche gesetzt hatte.

 

„Entschuldige dich sofort, du frecher Bengel!“, fauchte sie. – „Wah, vergiss es!“, stieß er aus. Er preschte durch die Illusionen der Hexe, nur um in Rins Antlitz zu blicken. – „Du haben verletzt Freund. Ich nicht mögen dich!“, kreischte sie ihn an.

 

Erneut schrie Frank auf, als er dem Katana ausweichen musste. „Was ist denn los? Seid ihr alle verrückt geworden? Julie, Joey, Susie! Jetzt helft mir doch mal!“, blaffte er seine Teamkollegen an.

 

„Du musst zugeben, du warst echt nicht nett zu Bubba. Nicht nur das mit dem Essen, sondern auch das mit der Maske. Man beleidigt nicht einfach anderer Leute Maske!“, warf Susie ein. – „Genau, zumal das seine Hübsche Frauen Maske ist“, pflichtete Max bei.

 

„Das ist ja noch schlimmer! Er hat sich extra schick gemacht und du bist so gemein!“, klagte Susie ihn an. Sie stand auf und ging zu Bubba. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Es tut mir so leid, dass Frank so ein Idiot ist. Dein Essen schmeckt gut, und deine Maske ist überhaupt nicht hässlich“, entschuldigte sie sich.

 

„Susie! Du Verräterin!“, schrie Frank. – „Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit. Wenn du nicht immer so gemein sein würdest, wärst du nicht in so einer Situation.“

 

„Tja, wenn sich sogar deine eigenen Kameraden gegen dich wenden, traurig“, meinte Evan. Er hatte leider keine seiner Fallen dabei, nur zu gerne hätte er den Teenager damit gefangen. – „Du seien echt widerlich. Stirb“, murmelte Anna. Danach warf sie ihr Messer nach ihm, da sie keines ihrer Beile parat hatte.

 

Frank wich auch diesem aus, nur um sich umzudrehen und direkt in Freddy und Amanda rein zulaufen. „Hm, wir sind hier leider nicht in meiner Traumwelt, deswegen bin ich etwas eingeschränkt, aber für jemanden wie dich brauch ich nicht mal prime time“, schnaubte Freddy. – „Du hast vielleicht nerven, einfach so unseren Bubba zu beleidigen!“, Amanda stach mit ihrem Messer nach ihm. Während Freddys Messer nur haarscharf an seinem Gesicht vorbei zischten.

 

„Fuck. Ihr seid doch alle irre!“, keuchte der junge Killer auf. Er drehte sich erneut um und rannte direkt in Philip und Herman hinein, diese starrten von oben auf ihn hinab, Herman breit grinsend und mit Elektrizität aufgeladen. „Scheiße!“, erneut wandte er sich ab, aber Michael und Jason hatten ihm schon den Weg abgeschnitten. Der einzige Weg, den er jetzt noch hatte, war an den Überlebenden vorbei zu laufen. Diese würden ihn ja sicherlich nicht aufhalten …

 

Er hieb mit seinem Messer nach Michael, was diesen allerdings kein bisschen juckte. Danach sprintete er in Richtung Tür. Die waren doch alle verrückt geworden! Er war gerade an Nea vorbei, als ihm ein Bein gestellt wurde. „Pah, so nicht mein Freund“, meinte die Schwedin. Sie war aufgestanden und hatte ihre Taschenlampe gezückt. Ohne zu zögern leuchtete sie ihn an.

 

„Ah! Verdammte scheiße! Warum machst du das? Ihr seid doch mit den Killern verfeindet!“, fuhr Frank sie an.

 

„Mag sein, aber heute herrscht ein Waffenstillstand. Außerdem war das, was du gesagt hast, einfach nur fies. Du hast die ganze Stimmung ruiniert, schäm dich!“, erneut leuchtete Nea ihn an.

 

„Genau, so was geht ja echt mal gar nicht!“, nun stand auch Meg auf und tat es Nea gleich. Frank zischte und rappelte sich wieder auf. – „Ihr seid alle durchgeknallt!“, fauchte er und versuchte weiter zu laufen. Aber auch die anderen Überlebenden gesellten sich dazu.

 

Sie mussten die Killer nicht mögen um zu sehen, dass Franks Worte einfach nur gemein und unnötig gewesen waren. Zudem hatte er Bubba zum Weinen gebracht und im Laufe des Tages waren alle zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Bubba eigentlich eine ziemlich freundliche Person war, die so etwas garantiert nicht verdient hatte.

 

Frank wurde immer weiter von den Überlebenden mit ihren verdammten Taschenlampen in die Ecke getrieben. Er fragte sich, wie das überhaupt so gut funktionierte, immerhin war der Raum hell erleuchtet!

 

Er fand sich irgendwann in der Ecke des Raumes wieder. „Verdammt noch mal, hört auf damit!“, rief er, die Arme erhoben und die Augen zugekniffen. – „Erst, wenn du dich entschuldigst!“, meinte Tapp. „Du hast mit deinen Worten nicht nur Bubba verletzt, sondern allen anderen auch die Stimmung verdorben.“

 

„Ihr seid doch alle komplett übergeschnappt“, zischte Frank. Doch dann schauderte er. Er riss die Augen auf und drehte sich langsam um. Schwarze Tentakel gruben sich links und rechts in seine Seiten. Der Entitus war also auch gegen ihn? Verdammt …

 

„Okay, okay! Ich entschuldige mich! Aber nehmt die scheiß Taschenlampen aus meinem Gesicht!“, stieß er schließlich geschlagen aus. Einige der Überlebenden schnaubten. Sie alle senkten ihre Taschenlampen, hielten sie aber dennoch weiterhin bereit – es war zu praktisch, dass das die einzigen Items waren, die sie ersten hatten mitnehmen dürfen.

 

Frank rappelte sich wieder auf und richtete seine Kleidung. Er starrte zuerst einige der Überlebenden, die ihm am Nächsten standen an, David und Bill, ehe er schließlich auf Bubba zuschritt.

 

Die Überlebenden hatten sich so hingestellt, dass er nicht einfach so zur Tür abhauen konnte. Schließlich stand Frank vor Bubba, dieser schluchzte immer noch. Allerdings war er auch sehr gerührt davon, wie die anderen – selbst die Überlebenden – zu ihm standen.

 

Frank hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Er starrte einige Zeit Bubba an. Dieser schniefte einige Male und sah zu Frank auf. Mit einer steifen Bewegung streckte der jüngere Killer ihm die Hand hin.

 

Zögerlich ergriff Bubba sie. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so gemein war“, kam es eher widerwillig von Frank. Als er hinter sich aber das Klicken der Taschenlampen vernahm, die ein und ausgeschaltet wurden und auch einige der Killer Geräusche der Unzufriedenheit ausstießen, fuhr er fort. „Ich hätte dein Essen nicht runter machen sollen – ohne es vorher zu probieren … und selbst dann nicht … und deine Maske hätte ich auch nicht beleidigen sollen. Entschuldigung!“ Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt.

 

Bubba wimmerte noch immer leicht, nickte aber. Danach ließ er Franks Hand los und starrte auf den Tisch. „Und jetzt setzt du dich in die Ecke und denkst über dein Verhalten nach!“, kam es streng von Sally.

 

„Yes, Ma’am“, noch immer mit hängendem Kopf begab sich Frank in die Ecke, er setzte sich, mit dem Rücken zu den anderen. Die Beine hatte er angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen.

 

„Echt unglaublich, die Jugend heutzutage. Das hätte ich mich mal trauen sollen“, murmelte Evan. Die Killer und Überlebenden setzten sich nach und nach wieder.

 

„Noch mal, Entschuldigung, dass er die Stimmung ruiniert hat“, meinte Julie. „Ich hoffe, ihr denkt jetzt nicht zu schlecht von uns anderen.“ – Frank schaute über seine Schulter und funkelte Julie böse an. Nea blendete ihn erneut mit der Taschenlampe. „Guck nicht!“

 

Die Aufregung legte sich wieder etwas. Die anderen waren bereits fertig mit dem Essen, Jeffrey und die restlichen drei Mitglieder der Legion aßen ebenfalls noch schnell auf. Bubba beruhigte sich ebenfalls wieder. Er war zwar traurig über Franks gemeine Worte. Aber auch sehr gerührt, dass alle für ihn aufgestanden waren. Selbst die Überlebenden, die ihn ja eigentlich hassen mussten.

 

Nach dem Essen verteilten sich die Leute ein wenig. Einige gingen ins Wohnzimmer, andere blieben im Esszimmer. Die Stimmung wurde langsam wieder besser.

 

„Sag mal, Jeffrey, warum noch mal musstest du jetzt als Weihnachtsmann auftauchen?“, fragte Herman nach einiger Zeit. – Der Clown hustete einige Male. „Ah, stimmt ja, ich soll euch ja noch Geschenke geben …“, Jeffrey quälte sich aus dem Sessel, in dem er saß. Er zupfte ein wenig an der viel zu engen Jacke und ging dann nach draußen.

 

„Hat er gesagt, es gibt Geschenke?“, fragte Claudette, sie war gerade in eine Unterhaltung mit Max und Bubba vertieft gewesen.

 

„Ja, ich haben gehört, geben Geschenke!“, bestätigte Anna, die vor der Couch auf dem Boden saß und gemeinsam mit Meg und Feng Min das Fadenspiel spielte.

 

„Was mag das wohl sein?“, überlegte Meg. Sie sah interessiert in Jeffreys Richtung, als dieser wieder herein getrottet kam, immer wieder kräftig hustend.

 

Der Sack war tatsächlich prall gefüllt, nur mit was, das war hier die Frage. Einige der überlebenden verzogen das Gesicht, als sie einen Arm sahen, der aus dem Sack ragte. „Machen wir zuerst die Überlebenden …“, murmelte Jeffrey. „Kommt schon, stellt euch an, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit“, brummte er hustend.

 

Meg hob die Augenbrauen an, stand dann aber auf und ging zu Jeffrey. Dieser kramte in dem Sack herum und überreichte ihr dann einen Karton. „Uhm … danke“, nuschelte sie, noch immer skeptisch. Sie wandte sich ab und öffnete den Karton. „Woah, neue Laufschuhe? Die sind ja echt todschick“, stieß sie begeistert aus. Auch wenn die Überlebenden selbst sich immer wieder regenerierten, ihre Kleidung tat es nicht. Meg liebte es zu laufen, weshalb neue Schuhe genau richtig kamen.

 

Als die anderen sahen, dass Meg etwas richtig Nützliches bekommen hatte, beeilten sie sich, um zu dem Clown zu kommen. Dieser musste für die Überlebenden teilweise länger suchen, da er ihre Namen nicht kannte, er hatte ja immerhin bei der Vorstellungsrunde gefehlt.

 

Es dauerte zirka zehn Minuten, bis jeder der Überlebenden sein Geschenk hatte. Danach zogen sie sich zurück um ihre Kisten zu öffnen.

 

Dwight saß mit David, Jake und Claudette im hinteren Teil des Wohnzimmers. Als er sein Geschenk öffnete, kam eine neue Brille zum Vorschein. „Wow, das ist echt praktisch, meine Alte fällt ja halb auseinander“, meinte er erfreut. Er wechselte sofort die Brille und strahlte, als er endlich wieder gescheit sehen konnte.

 

Davids Geschenk enthielt neue Trainingskleidung, unter anderem auch Armbandagen. „Perfekt, damit kann ich den Killern einheizen“, er grinste selbstsicher. – Jake hatte neues Werkzeug bekommen und Claudette neue Bücher über Pflanzen.

 

Kate konnte ihr Glück kaum Fassen, der Entitus hatte ihr eine neue Gitarre geschenkt. „Das ist der Wahnsinn, das neuste Modell sogar … zumindest war es das, bevor ich hierher kam. Dafür hab ich damals schon gespart!“, ihr standen sogar Tränen in den Augen.

 

„Damit möchte ich dich unbedingt einmal zeichnen, Liebes“, meinte Jeff, der seine neuen Zeichenutensilien hochhielt. – „Hey Jeff, ab jetzt kannst du für mich Sachen entwerfen und ich spraye sie an, okay?“, mischte sich Nea ein, sie hatte Spraydosen bekommen. – Jeff lachte leicht. „Klar, von mir aus.“

 

Feng Min jubelte, als sie ihr Geschenk öffnete. „Ich fass es ja nicht, ein Videospiel! Oh, es ist ein Videospiel“, sie sprang aufgeregt auf und ab. „Wie lange ist es her, dass ich so was gespielt habe?“ – „Haha, beruhige dich! Das atmen nicht vergessen“, rief Meg ihr zu.

 

Adam schmunzelte über Feng Mins Ausbruch. Er selbst starrte auf das Geschenk in seinen Händen. Es waren einige der Werke seines Vaters. Er hatte diese Werke schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gelesen. Sie hier zu haben, bedeutete ihm viel.

 

„Oh, Leute, die nächsten Stunden am Lagerfeuer werden garantiert nicht mehr langweilig werden. Ich hab neue Glücksspiele bekommen!“, rief Ace erfreut aus. „Wir können zwar um nichts spielen, aber ich werde euch trotzdem abzocken!“ – „Hast du dich dadurch nicht hoch verschuldet?“, wollte Laurie wissen.

 

„Und bist du nicht deshalb hier gelandet?“, fügte Quentin hinzu. – Ace starrte die beiden an, sein Mund war geöffnet, aber ihm fielen nicht sofort die passenden Worte ein. „Mensch, müsst ihr meine Freude so dämpfen?“, antwortete er schließlich. – „Sorry, das sind nur Fakten“, Laurie zuckte mit den Schultern. Danach wandte sie sich ihrem Geschenk zu. Es war ein Foto ihrer Familie. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie die Gesichter ihrer Eltern sah.

 

Quentin neben ihr hielt ein Bild von Nancy und sich in den Händen. Es war ein sehr schönes Bild. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie es aufgenommen hatten, kurz bevor er in das Reich des Entitus kam.

 

Bill hatte sich nach draußen verzogen um eine zu Rauchen. Neben einem neuen Pack Zigaretten hatte er auch ein Bild von Zoey bekommen, es musste aufgenommen worden sein, bevor der Virus ausgebrochen war. Sie lächelte ihn lieb von dem Bild aus an. Er stieß ein Seufzen aus, während er es betrachtete.

 

Auch David Tapp hatte ein Bild bekommen, und zwar eines von seinen Freunden und Partnern bei der Polizei.

 

Tommy hatte neue Materialien für das Basteln seiner Masken bekommen. Anna kam daraufhin sofort auf ihn zu. „Du machen Masken?“, fragte sie. – „Ja, das ist eines meiner Hobbies. Damit konnte ich damals Jason besiegen“, teilte er ihr mit.

 

„Oh, du mir können machen weitere Maske? Meine werden alt und nicht wollen, das kaputt gehen. Hat Mama gemacht für mich“, erklärte sie ihm. – „Hm, klar, kann ich dir gerne machen. Du musst mir nur sagen, was du haben willst“, er lächelte sie an.

 

 „Eine Katzenmaske, so ähnlich wie meine, nur mit Katze“, teilte sie ihm mit. – „Alles klar, ich werde mich nachher gleich mal dran setzen. Wird eine Weile dauern, aber ich geb dir bescheid, wenn sie fertig ist.“ – „Super! Danke!“, sie patschte ihm einmal auf die Schulter, was Tommy kurz zusammenzucken ließ, ehe sie sich selbst bei Jeffrey anstellte, um sich ihr Geschenk abzuholen. Jeffrey hatte seins – neue Gifte für seine Sammlung – bereits zuvor erhalten.

 

Sie hatte schon so lange kein Geschenk mehr von jemandem bekommen, sie war ganz aufgeregt. Jeffrey überreichte ihr ein kleines Geschenk. Sie öffnete es sofort und sog die Luft ein. Auch bei ihr war es ein Bild und zwar eines ihrer geliebten Mutter. Vorsichtig strich sie über das Glas, sie hatte ihre Mutter so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie sah auf dem Bild sogar noch schöner aus, als in ihrer Erinnerung.

 

Nicht nur Anna bekam ein Bild eines geliebten Familienangehörigen, auch Jason, Bubba, Evan, Amanda und Sally bekamen Bilder. Jason war ebenfalls mehr als froh, ein Erinnerungsstück von seiner Mutter zu haben. Er vermisste sie sehr.

 

Sally bekam ein Bild von ihrem verstorbenen Ehemann, sie fragte sich, woher der Entitus es hatte, denn sie war sich sicher, niemals ein solches Bild von ihm besessen zu haben. Bubba bekam ein Bild von seiner gesamten Familie. Der ganze Sawyer-Clan vereint. Wie sehr vermisste er sie. Erneut stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen, als er sie betrachtete.

 

Evan erhielt ein Bild seines Vaters. Er lächelte, als er das Gesicht seines Vaters erblickte. Ja, sein Vater war ein ganz besonderer Mann gewesen. – Amanda blickte auf ein Bild von John Kramer. Sie seufzte, als sie ihren Mentor sah.

 

Michael brauchte kein Bild seiner Familie. Er interessierte sich nicht dafür, seine ältere Schwester hatte er getötet und auch seine Eltern waren gestorben. Seine einzige lebende Verwandte befand sich hier mit ihm, im Reich des Entitus und er konnte sie hier so oft töten, wie er wollte. Stattdessen bekam er ein neues Messer geschenkt. Es war eine blutige, sehr, sehr scharfe Klinge. Michael konnte die Präsenz des Entitus fühlen, die das Messer getränkt hatte. Er fuhr mit dem Daumen minimal über die Klinge und sofort trat Blut hervor. Er lächelte kurz unter seiner Maske. Er würde es auf alle Fälle gut einsetzen.

 

Genauso wie Michael erhielt auch Max eine neue Waffe – und zwar eine neue Kettensäge. „Oh man, Bubb! Sieh dir das Baby an. Die ist ja nigelnagelneu!“, strahlte er, während er sie fröhlich in die Höhe hielt. „Damit wird das Töten noch einfacher.“

 

Bubba sah von seinem Bild auf und warf Max ein Lächeln zu. Das Bild mit einer Hand an seine Brust gedrückt, ging er auf Max zu und schloss ihn in eine Umarmung. Max strahlte erneut und erwiderte es.

 

Philip hielt eine neue Klinge für seine Waffe in der Hand. „Wie praktisch, meine war schon ganz abgenutzt“, er hob Azarovs Schädel an und tauschte mit einigen geübten Handgriffen die Klinge aus. „Ah, wirklich schön anzusehen“, murmelte er, während er seine verbesserte Waffe betrachtete.

 

Lisa war ebenfalls total begeistert. Sie hielt einige neue Bänder für ihren Arm in der Hand. „Hey, Amanda, kannst du mir helfen sie umzulegen?“, sie hielt dem Schwein ihren Arm hin und ein Band in die Höhe. – „Hmpf, klar“, Amanda nahm das Band und wickelte es der Hexe um den Arm. Lisa strahlte sie an, und betrachtete ihren Arm. – „Wirklich hübsch“, murmelte sie. Sie sah wieder zu Amanda, diese hatte ihr schon wieder den Rücken zugedreht. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie sprang das Schwein von hinten an und umarmte sie.

 

„Hey, was soll denn das?“, fauchte Amanda, was Lisa mehr zum Lachen brachte. – „Nur so, nichts Besonderes“, erwiderte sie. Amanda seufzte leicht genervt auf, lehnte sich dann aber in die Umarmung.

 

Rin inspizierte ihr neues Katana. Es war ähnlich wie Michaels Messer von einer dunklen Energie umgeben. Sie erzitterte beinahe, als sie es fühlte. Sie ließ das Messer mit ihrem Arm verschmelzen und kurz danach wieder hinausschnellen. „Ein Meisterwerk“, sprach sie ehrfürchtig.

 

„Und ich hab auch noch ein Geschenk für dich“, meinte Philip, er nährte sich ihr nun. „Ein neues Englischbuch für dich“, er überreichte es ihr mit einem Grinsen. – „Du seien nervig“, seufzte Rin, allerdings musste auch sie schmunzeln. Sie breitete die Arme aus, das Buch in der einen, ihr Katana in der anderen Hand. „Komm her“, murmelte sie und Philip kam dieser Bitte nach.

 

Freddy bekam ein komplettes Set neuer Messer für seinen Handschuh. „Oh, die sind ja mal scharf“, kommentierte er. „Fast so scharf wie du“, fügte er hinzu, als er merkte, dass Sally zu ihm hinüber sah. Sie schwebte zu ihm hin. – „Hm, jetzt ist zumindest irgendetwas an dir scharf“, zog sie ihn auf, sie warf ihm ein breites Lächeln zu.

 

„Aw, wie gemein von dir. Warte es nur ab, Schönheit, ich werd dir schon zeigen, was ich mit den Babys hier anstellen kann.“ – „Oh, ist das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen?“, fragte sie ihn. – „Beides“, Freddy wackelte mit den Fingern und rieb die Klingen aneinander. – „Wenn du dir da mal nicht zu viel vor nimmst. Du weißt, ich bin schwer zu fassen“, stichelte die Krankenschwester weiter. – „Nicht in meiner Welt, Schönheit!“

 

Herman war ziemlich begeistert, der Entitus war so umsichtig. Er hatte ihm neues Folterwerkzeug geschenkt. Zudem einen komplett neuen Satz von Klammern, die seine Augen und seinen Mund aufhalten sollten. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, seine neuen Werkzeuge in einer Runde einzusetzen.

 

Julie, Susie und Joey bekamen ebenfalls neue Waffen geschenkt, zusätzlich zu den Messern erhielten sie noch Fotos von ihren Familien. Ein wenig traurig betrachtete Susie das Bild ihrer Familie. „Was sie jetzt wohl machen …“, fragte sie sich. „Ich vermisse sie irgendwie.“ Ein wenig niedergeschlagen ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen.

 

„Nicht nur du. Ich geb es nur ungern zu, aber ich vermisse meine Eltern auch. Was sie wohl denken, wohin wir ‚abgehauen‘ sind?“, murmelte Julie. – „Wahrscheinlich glauben sie, wir sind mit Frank weg. Was ja irgendwie auch stimmt. Ob sie nach uns gesucht haben?“, auch Joey ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen.

 

Susie lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Ob sie von unserem Mord erfahren haben?“, überlegte sie. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut an ihren ersten Mord, den sie nicht mal hatte begehen wollen. Seitdem war so viel Zeit hier im Reich des Entitus vergangen. Obwohl sie, laut den anderen, als letzte hier angekommen waren. Aber Susie erinnerte sich, das sie eine Menge Leute getötet hatte. Sie waren zuvor wo anders gewesen, nur war das alles ziemlich wirr.

 

Julie lehnte sich ihrerseits an Susie. „Ich hoffe es nicht. Ich will nicht, dass meine Eltern so schlecht von mir denken. Ich meine, sie wussten, dass ich mit Frank und euch einige üble Sachen angestellt habe, aber noch keinen Mord …“

 

Susies Atem ging schwerer, als sie über ihre Eltern nachdachte. Sie hatte ihre Hände zusammengelegt und presste ihre Zeigefinger gegen ihre Lippen. Sie blinzelte heftig um Tränen zu verhindern.

 

Meg und Nea beobachteten die Gruppe von Teenagern. Sie hatten ihre Gespräche mitbekommen. „Wow, muss echt hart für sie sein“, murmelte Meg. „Scheint mir nicht so, dass sie wirklich hier als Killer sein wollen.“ – „Da könntest du recht haben“, pflichtete Nea ihr bei.

 

„Sie waren auch normale Menschen, bevor sie hierher kamen“, warf Dwight in den Raum. „Auch wenn es schwer fällt, sie als Menschen zu sehen, nach allem, was sie uns angetan haben und zweifelsohne weiterhin antun werden …“

 

David schnaubte. „Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so was wie Sympathie für einen der Killer übrig haben würde. Aber zumindest die Mädels scheinen eher unfreiwillig hier zu sein.“ Dwight stimmte ihm nickend zu.

 

Frank saß noch immer in seiner Ecke, ab und zu über seine Schulter schielend. Na toll, alle hatten etwas bekommen, nur er nicht. Das regte ihn auf. Zudem war auch bei ihm das Hungergefühl nun vollkommen zurückgekehrt, allerdings war er zu stolz, um nach all dem jetzt doch nach etwas zu Essen zu fragen. Diese Genugtuung würde er diesem Bubba nicht geben!

 

Der Abend ging noch eine ganze Weile, Kate hatte irgendwann angefangen, auf ihrer Gitarre ein Lied zu spielen. Sowohl die Killer, als auch die Überlebenden lauschten ihr. Meg und Nea saßen auf dem Boden vor der Couch zusammen, wobei Nea ihren Kopf auf Megs Schulter gelegt hatte. Hinter ihnen saßen nach wie vor die Mitglieder der Legion. Susie und Julie hatten sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt.

 

Dwight und David saßen neben ihnen, David hatte einen Arm um Dwights Schulter gelegt, er hatte die Augen geschlossen, um der Musik zu lauschen.

 

Kate wechselte sich mit ruhigen und schnellen Songs ab, damit für jeden etwas dabei war. Bei einem der schnelleren Songs zog Sally Freddy weiter nach hinten ins Wohnzimmer und begann mit ihm zu tanzen. Sie hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getanzt.

 

Als Anna das sah, sprang auch sie auf. „Komm, tanzen!“, meinte sie zu Evan. „Ich haben noch nie mit wem getanzt.“ – „Oh, nicht? Na, dann sollten wir das ändern“, er Fallensteller stand auf und sie begaben sich zu Freddy und Sally.

 

Bubba giggelte, als er die beiden Paare beobachtete. Er zog an Max’ Arm und deutete auf die beiden. „Wie, du auch? Hast du denn schon vorher mal getanzt?“ Bubba schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „… hm, ich auch nicht. Was soll’s“, Max zuckte mit den Schultern und sprang dann auf. Man merkte nur zu deutlich, dass beide tatsächlich keine Ahnung von dem hatten, was sie da taten. Es wirkte reichlich unbeholfen und brachte die Überlebenden und auch einige der Killer zum Lachen. Die beiden interessierte das allerdings herzlich wenig.

 

Michael und Jason beobachteten die drei Paare, allerdings beschlossen sie, nicht am Tanzen teilzunehmen. Wie üblich saßen sie einfach stumm nebeneinander. Michael hatte nach Jasons Hand gegriffen und ihre Schultern berührten sich ebenfalls.

 

Rin legte ebenfalls keinen Wert aufs Tanzen. Sie saß neben Philip und lauschte der Musik. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich verstand, was Kate da sang, konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass es sich nicht gut anhörte. Sie schmiegte sich an Philip und summte die Melodie mit. Der Geist lächelte, als er Rin summen hörte.

 

Einige Songs später wurde Claudette von Jake mit auf die „Tanzfläche“ gezogen. „Aber ich kann doch gar nicht tanzen“, protestierte sie schwach. – „Na und? Max und Bubba auch nicht“, entgegnete Jake einfach nur. Da konnte Claudette nicht mehr viel gegen sagen. Sie seufzte auf und ließ sich führen.

 

„Awww, hey, Meggie, lass uns auch tanzen“, verlangte Nea. Sie erhob sich und hielt Meg die Hand hin. Diese erhob sich mit einem Seufzen und folgte ihr. – Dwight sah den beiden nach, die Augenbrauen erhoben. „Ich tanze aber nicht“, murmelte er in Davids Richtung. Dieser lachte. – „Als ob ich da nachfragen würde“, er stand auf und hob in bester Killer-Manier Dwight auf seine Schulter. – „Was zum …“, setzte er an, wurde aber unterbrochen, als David anfing sich zu bewegen.

 

Einige der anderen lachten über die Aktion. „Wow, du kriegst das Fangen und Wegtragen besser hin als einige von uns Killern“, merkte Evan an. „Du wirst später sicher mal ein Eins A Killer.“

 

„Urgh, das will ich nicht hören …“, David grimassierte. Danach ließ er Dwight runter und griff nach seiner Hand, damit er nicht sofort wieder abhaute. Nach einigem Gezeter gab er sich schließlich geschlagen.

 

Quentin und Laurie folgten den beiden bald auf die „Tanzfläche“. Kate entschied sich deshalb, mehr schnellere Songs zu spielen, zu denen man gut Tanzen konnte.

 

Feng Min sah sich um. Sie hatte auch Lust mit irgendwem zu tanzen. Sie sprang schließlich vom Sessel auf und ging auf Ace zu. „Komm, wir tanzen auch“, forderte sie ihn auf, mit der Hand auf die Tanzfläche deutend. Der Glücksspieler hob seine Brille an und musterte Feng Min. Allerdings zuckte er grinsend mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus“, damit stand er von seinem Platz neben Adam auf und folgte Feng Min zur Tanzfläche.

 

Amanda spürte Lisas Präsenz zur zu deutlich hinter sich. „Vergiss es“, kam es vorsorglich von ihr. – Lisa grummelte hinter ihr auf. „Komm schon! Das macht doch Spaß! Ich will auch tanzen!“, quengelte die Hexe.

 

„Dann mach doch, aber ohne mich“, Amanda hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Lisa warf sich von hinten auf Amanda drauf. – „Das macht wiederum keinen Spaß. Komm schon, du willst es doch auch“, die Hexe grinste breit neben Amandas Gesicht. – „Nope!“

 

Lisa zog einen Flunsch – so gut sie eben konnte. Danach begab sie sich vor Amanda. „Komm schon, nur einen Tanz.“ Sie hielt Amanda ihre Kralle hin und sah sie einfach nur an. Das Schwein erwiderte ihren Blick.

 

Sie stieß ein tiefes Schnauben aus. Mit abgewandtem Kopf meinte sie schließlich. „Grr, na gut, aber nur einen! Ist schließlich nicht so, als ob ich wirklich mit dir tanzen wollte, Schrumpfkopf!“ Sie griff nach Lisas Hand und ließ sich mitziehen.

 

Der Hexe machte Amandas ‚Beleidigung‘ überhaupt nichts aus. Sie wusste ja, dass es nicht so gemeint war. Sie freute sich, dass die andere eingewilligt hatte.

 

„Hey, Joey, wollen wir auch?“, fragte Susie. – „Klar, warum nicht. Wenn jetzt fast alle tanzen, können wir das auch“, die beiden standen ebenfalls auf.

 

Julie sah ihnen nach. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und ihr Blick wanderte in Richtung Frank, der immer noch in der Ecke saß. Sie stieß die Luft aus und erhob sich.

 

Frank drehte sich nicht um, als er hörte wie sich ihm jemand näherte. Auch als sich Julie neben ihn setzte reagierte er nicht. „Hey, ist alles wieder in Ordnung?“, fragte sie. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich ersten nicht zu dir gestanden habe, aber du warst nicht gerade nett …“

 

„Ich weiß …“, nuschelte Frank. Er sah in ihre Richtung. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist.“ Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Sorry, wenn ich dir auch den Abend versaut habe.“

 

Julie lehnte sich an ihn. „Schon gut, lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Sie zog ihr neues Messer hervor und hielt es ihm hin. „Hier, du hast ja kein Geschenk bekommen. Und ich hab das Bild meiner Familie …“

 

Frank schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, behalt es. Es ist dein Geschenk. Unartige Leute werden nun mal bestraft“, meinte er. – Julie schnaubte leicht. „Also bist du das schon gewohnt, was?“ – „Aber natürlich, was denkst du denn. Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass ich zu Weihnachten was bekommen habe …“

 

„Das ist irgendwie traurig“, nuschelte sie. – „Ach, ich bins nicht anders gewohnt, also alles kein Problem“, winkte er ab.

 

„Hey, willst du nicht auch mit tanzen kommen, das heitert dich bestimmt auf“, fragte sie ihn. – „Glaubst du, die wollen mich da? Nachher werde ich wieder von allen Überlebenden geblendet“, murrte er. – „Naw, diesmal stehe ich dir zur Seite“, sie lächelte ihn an. „Wir können auch hier tanzen, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

 

Frank seufzte und nickte schließlich. „Das hört sich besser an“, er erhob sich und reichte Julie seine Hand. Sie ergriff sie und stand ebenfalls auf. Danach schmiegte sie sich an Frank. Kate spielte gerade erneut einen ruhigeren Song.

 

Sie tanzten eine Weile so vor sich hin, ehe Julie den Kopf hob um Frank anzusehen. „Danke“, murmelte sie aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. – „Wofür?“, wollte er ein wenig verwirrt wissen. – „Dafür, dass du mir damals geholfen hast, als die Sache mit dem Typen war. Das du sogar für mich getötet hast … Ich war ziemlich erschrocken und anfangs hab ich es gehasst, aber wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn du es nicht getan hättest.“

 

Er schnaubte auf. „Wir wären auf alle Fälle nicht hier und würden tanzen“, kommentierte er. „Aber gern geschehen. Jeder Zeit wieder“, sie hatten mittlerweile angehalten. Julie war an Frank gepresst und ihre Arme schlossen sich noch fester um seinen Oberkörper. – „Du hast recht, wir wären sicherlich nicht hier. Mittlerweile ist es hier doch erträglich geworden. Wahrscheinlich weil du ebenfalls mit hier bist“, sie sah ihm weiterhin in die Augen.

 

Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Obwohl ich manchmal so Aussetzer habe wie ersten?“, fragte er. – „Hm-m, selbst dann“, entgegnete sie ihm, ohne zu zögern. Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Er beugte sich hinunter und drückte seine Lippen kurz auf ihre. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, ihre Augen schlossen sich leicht. – „Ja, du hast Recht, es ist gar nicht so übel hier …“

 

 

 

Die Überlebenden und die Killer wussten nicht, wie lange der Abend noch ging. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie eine Ewigkeit in dem Haus in Haddonfield verbringen. Doch wie alle anderen Bedürfnisse, kehrte auch irgendwann die Müdigkeit in ihre Körper ein, weshalb sie irgendwann spät in der Nacht beschlossen, ‚nach Hause‘ – wenn man denn das Lagerfeuer bei den Überlebenden so nennen wollte – zurück zu kehren.

 

„Vielen Dank für das Essen, Bubba, es hat toll geschmeckt“, bedankte sich Dwight noch einmal im Namen aller Überlebenden. „Ich hoffe ja, nächstes Weihnachten wird wieder so ablaufen. Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht.“

 

Bubba stieß begeistert einige Geräusche aus, er schüttelte jedem Überlebenden die Hand und verabschiedete die Gruppe an der Tür.

 

Die Überlebenden kehrten durch den Nebel zurück zu dem Lagerfeuer und die meisten begaben sich sofort in ihre Zelte um eine Runde zu schlafen. Laurie saß noch eine Weile mit Quentin am Lagerfeuer, obwohl dieser auch schon reichlich müde war. „Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, Michael mal so zu erleben“, murmelte sie. „So zahm …“

 

„Dein Bruder?“, hakte Quentin nach. – „Hm-m schon, ja. Obwohl ich ihn kaum kenne. Zum Glück bin ich ohne ihn aufgewachsen“, nuschelte sie. – „Ich wäre auch lieber ohne Freddy aufgewachsen“, er erzählte Laurie von seiner Vergangenheit mit dem Traum-Killer. Sie hatte seine Hand ergriffen und lauschte seiner Erzählung. Auch wie er und Nancy Freddy damals scheinbar besiegt hatten. Nur um dann doch zu scheitern. Laurie erzählte ihm im Gegenzug dafür von ihrer Begegnung mit Michael, welche ebenfalls nicht gut für sie geendet hatte.

 

 

 

Die Killer, bis auf die Legion und Jeffrey, der einfach nur aus dem Kostüm raus wollte, blieben noch eine Weile um Bubba, Max, Michael und Jason beim Aufräumen zu helfen. „Tja, das lief doch ganz gut, oder?“, meinte Sally. „Bis auf Franks Aussetzer meine ich.“

 

„Ja, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Überlebenden so locker drauf sein würden, in unserer Gegenwart“, kam es von Evan. – „Junge machen für mich Maske, super lieb“, erzählte Anna ihnen.

 

„Hm, vielleicht sollte ich auch mal eine Neue in Auftrag geben“, überlegte Evan. – Jason stieß tief die Luft aus und sah in Annas und Evans Richtung. „Echt? Bist du deswegen hierher gekommen?“, hakte Evan nach. Jason nickte. Ja, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nach seiner Konfrontation mit diesem Jungen sich hier im Nebel wieder gefunden hatte. Er war zuvor wo anders in diesem Nebel gewesen, auch als Killer, aber mit anderen Leuten um ihn herum. Er atmete erneut tief durch.

 

„Awww, das ist lieb von dir, Jason. Wir freuen uns auch, dass du hier bist“, Sally schwebte zu ihm und umarmte ihn kurz. Jason sah sie fröhlich an – auch wenn das von seiner Maske verdeckt wurde.

 

Bubba kam aus der Küche hervor, er war gerade mit Abwaschen fertig geworden. Er stieß einige Geräusche auf, er war ziemlich gut gelaunt. Sally lachte kurz auf. „Ach, du hast dich heute einfach selbst übertroffen, Bubba.“

 

„Das stimmt allerdings. Ein hoch auf Bubba!“, meinte Max, er brachte ein Tablett mit Gläsern vorbei, alle waren mit Limo gefüllt. Jeder nahm sich eins und sie stießen an. Bubba hatte die Hände an die Wangen gelegt und giggelte.

 

Ganz plötzlich lief ihnen allen ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie drehten sich zu einer Ecke des Raumes. Eine schwarze undefinierbare Wolke hatte sich gebildet, spinnenbeinartige Tentakel kamen daraus hervor. Langsam kroch der Nebel näher. Es war der Entitus persönlich?

 

Die Killer sahen ihren ‚Boss‘ verwundert an. Was wollte er hier? Er bewegte sich in Bubbas Richtung und einer seiner Tentakel berührte ihn an der Stirn. Bubba nickte daraufhin und begann wieder in seinem Kauderwelsch zu sprechen.

 

„Hm, der Entitus wünscht uns allen frohe Weihnachten. Auf ein weiteres gutes Jahr mit vielen Opferungen und vielen hoffnungsvollen Überlebenden. Es werden noch weitere Killer und Überlebende hierher kommen“, übersetzte Max.

 

„Oh, noch mehr Neulinge. Das wird sicherlich gut werden“, grinste Lisa. – „Wenn sie sich besser benehmen als diese Punks ersten“, warf Philip ein. – „Ah, bestimmt werden sie ganz in Ordnung sein“, winkte die Hexe ab.

 

„Wenn nicht, wir sie machen in Ordnung“, warf Anna ein, ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. Die restlichen Killer lachten.

 

Der Entitus blieb eine Weile bei den Killern, ehe er sich aber doch zurückzog. Er musste weitere Überlebende und Killer sammeln, damit er noch mächtiger wurde.

 

Nachdem alles aufgeräumt war, zogen sich auch die Killer zurück in ihre Reiche, zumindest die meisten. Jason blieb gleich bei Michael. Als die anderen fort waren, standen sie noch eine Weile auf der Veranda. Sie sahen zu, wie der Schnee langsam auf den Boden fiel, es war ein sehr idyllisches Bild.

 

Jason hatte erneut Michaels Hand ergriffen, nach einiger Zeit wandte er seinen Blick zu dem anderen Killer um, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser ihn bereits beobachtete. Jason neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Er beugte sich vor und legte seine Stirn an Michaels. Sie standen so eine ganze Weile da, und genossen den Moment.

 

 

 

Evan und Anna verzogen sich diesmal in den Roten Wald. Es war zwar weitaus unkomfortabler als das MacMillan Anwesen, aber das machte ihnen beiden nichts. Sie saßen am Herdfeuer, weiche Tierfälle waren unter ihnen ausgebreitet. Evan hatte seinen Kopf in Annas Schoß gebettet und lauschte ihrem Wiegenlied. Sie verharrten so bis spät in die Nacht. „So Tage wie heute könnte es ruhig ein wenig öfter geben“, murmelte Evan irgendwann, kurz vorm Einschlafen. „Ein wenig Normalität in diesem Wahnsinn.“

 

„Für mich seien das erste Mal, dass feiern Weihnachten mit so vielen Leuten. Ich mag es“, pflichtete Anna ihm bei.

 

Evan drehte sich von ihr runter und breitete dann die Arme aus. „Komm her“, meinte er. Anna kam seiner Aufforderung nach.

 

 

 

Herman verzog sich in die Anstalt zurück. Er war mehr als Überrascht, Jeffrey – wieder in normaler Kleidung – dort vorzufinden. „Oh, was machst du denn hier?“, wollte Herman wissen. – Der Clown schnaubte. „Hab was für dich. Ein weiteres Geschenk des Entitus“, er hielt eine Flasche mit Whiskey hoch.

 

„Oh, was für ein gutes Stück“, Herman inspizierte die Flasche. „Dann sollten wir sie mal nicht verschwenden, was? Komm mit“, er öffnete die Tür und führte den Clown in die Bibliothek. Der Ort, der bei Weitem noch am normalsten aussah. Er holte Gläser hervor und schenkte ihnen ein. „Cheers“, meinte Jeffrey. – „Auf ein weiteres, erfolgreiches Jahr des Tötens“, stimmte Herman mit ein.

 

 

 

Lisa folgte Amanda zur Fleischfabrik. Das Schwein wunderte sich, was die Hexe immer noch von ihr wollte. „Mal ehrlich, was willst du noch?“, fuhr Amanda sie schließlich an. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie die besten Freunde waren.

 

Die Hexe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab immer noch Hunger“, meinte sie, etwas Undefinierbares schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Amanda hatte die Augenbrauen unter der Maske erhoben. – „Du bist echt unglaublich, hast du nicht schon genug gefressen?“

 

Lisa stieß ein dunkles Lachen aus. „Ich habe niemals genug gefressen. Ich bin immer hungrig. Momentan aber eher nach … Menschenfleisch“, sie neigte den Kopf.

 

Einige Sekunden lang starrte Amanda ihr Gegenüber an. „Du bist echt … unmöglich“, kopfschüttelnd öffnete sie die Tür zur Fleischfabrik. Ein beinahe schon gurrendes Geräusch ausstoßend folgte Lisa ihr nach drinnen.

 

 

 

Freddy und Sally waren bereits in Springwood angekommen und der Traumkiller hatte seine Traumwelt wieder betreten. Sally folgte ihm umgehend. Beim Wechsel der Welten verjüngte sie sich auf magische Weise. „So, mein lieber Fred, du hast mir doch ersten was versprochen“, setzte sie an, ein neckischer Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Dann zeig mir doch mal, wie gut du wirklich mit den Messern umgehen kannst“, forderte sie ihn heraus.

 

Ein dunkles Lachen entfuhr Freddy, während er sich zur Sally aufs Bett gesellte. „Sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt, Schönheit.“

 

 

 

Philip und Rin zogen sich auf das Yamaoka Anwesen zurück. Es war hier wesentlich komfortabler als der Schrottplatz. Sie saßen auf der Veranda und sahen ebenfalls dem Schnee beim Fallen zu, in regelmäßigen Abständen ertönte der Schlag des Wasserspiels. Eine lange Zeit hatte Rin ihre Welt gehasst, da alles sie an ihren verdammten Vater erinnerte, der sie getötet hatte, doch es war gar nicht so übel, solange Philip mit ihr hier war. Sie saß zwischen seinen Beinen und er hatte sie in eine Umarmung gezogen.

 

Sie hatte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie war ein Rachegeist, seit sie hier im Nebel angekommen war, hatte sie kaum etwas anderes als Zorn empfunden, vor allem wenn sie hier in diesem Anwesen war. Doch zum ersten Mal in diesem neuen Leben, fühlte sie keinen Zorn. Sie war vollkommen ruhig.

 

 

 

Frank und Julie hatten sich in ihr Zimmer in der Skihütte zurückgezogen, sie nutzten die Zeit, die sie hatten gut aus.

 

Susie und Joey saßen unten an der Feuerstelle, erneut hatte Susie ihren Kopf an Joeys Schulter gelegt. „Trotz allem war es ein sehr schöner Abend, oder nicht?“, fragte sie. – „Ja das war es. So … überraschend normal“, Joey schnaubte belustigt.

 

„Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass sich hier irgendetwas normal anfühlen würde. Oder dass ich mich an dieses Leben gewöhnen würde“, gestand sie. – „Es fordert einiges. Zumal du ja eigentlich nie töten wolltest.“ – Gedankenverloren nickte Susie. Ihre Hand fand die von Joey, sie hob kurz den Blick an, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als er zu ihr hinab sah. Sie blieben vor dem Feuer sitzen, bis es erloschen war.

 

 

 

Bubba und Max waren zurück auf der Coldwind Farm. Es war ein wirklich anstrengender Tag gewesen. Ziemlich geschafft aber unglaublich glücklich zog Bubba seine Maske und seine Kleidung um. Danach ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen. Er stieß ein zufriedenes Seufzen aus.

 

Max folgte ihm kurze Zeit später. „Weißt du, ich bin ziemlich stolz auf dich. Du hast heute echt große Arbeit geleistet“, meinte Max. Bubba wandte sich zu ihm um, er lächelte. Danach streckte er eine Hand aus, um Max’ rechte Gesichtshälfte zu berühren. Vorsichtig liebkoste er die verzogene Haut, er stieß einige Geräusche aus.

 

Der Hinterwäldler schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf schief. „Fühlt sich gut an“, meinte er. Niemals hätte er sich zu Träumen gewagt, dass irgendeine andere Person ihn jemals freiwillig anfassen würde. Die meisten konnten ja nicht mal in seine Richtung gucken, ohne angewidert zu sein.

 

Er öffnete überrascht die Augen, als er Bubbas Lippen auf seinem verzogenen Mund spürte. Bubba zog sich zurück und grunzte einige Male. Max schnaubte. „Hm, solche Seiten kenne ich ja gar nicht von dir. Wo hast du denn das aufgeschnappt?“

 

Bubba gestikulierte leicht. „Ah, Frank und Julie haben das gemacht?“ Bubba nickte, was Max zum Lachen brachte. „Du bist mir echt einer. Na, komm her“, meinte er und öffnete die Arme. Bubba warf sich praktisch auf ihn drauf und sie landeten beide auf der Matratze. Bubba vergrub sein Gesicht an Max’ Seite, dieser hielt ihn fest umschlungen.

 

„Ich bin froh, dich hier in diesem Nebel gefunden zu haben“, murmelte Max nach einiger Zeit. Bubba sah auf. Er grummelte etwas vor sich hin, es war seine Zustimmung. Max war die erste Person in diesem Nebel gewesen, die auf ihn zugekommen war. Zuvor waren die anderen Leute – alles Überlebende – immer nur vor ihm weggerannt.

 

Bubba besaß, anders als die anderen, kein eigenes Reich, weshalb er außerhalb der Runden immer ziellos umher geirrt war. Bis er schließlich über die Coldwind Farm gestolpert und Max begegnet war.

 

Erneut drückte Bubba ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf, ehe er sich neben Max legte, dieser hielt ihn immer noch im Arm. Die beiden schliefen schließlich ein.

 

 

 

Zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, war alles friedlich im Reich des Entitus.

 

 

 

Dunkle Augen starten auf die Killer und die Überlebenden hinab. Die Raben hatten sie zu jeder Zeit im Blick. Die dunkle Schattengestalt des Entitus war über ihnen.

 

Ja, sie sollten sich ausruhen. Die Überlebenden sollten Hoffnung aufbauen. Das war der Sinn der Geschenke gewesen. Hoffnung, eines Tages hier raus zu kommen. Hoffnung, auf ein wenig Normalität. Denn je größer ihre Hoffnungen waren, umso tiefer würden sie fallen …

**Author's Note:**

> Der Song, den ich die ganze Zeit dabei gehört habe, zumindest während ich die Tanzszene beschrieben habe, war Can't help falling in love von Elvis Presley. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich liebe dieses Lied!  
> Ursprünglich wollte ich nur eine Szene beschreiben, in der Frank Bubba ärgert und alle, Killer und Überlebende ihn dafür bestrafen. Und vor allem die Überlebenden ihn mit Taschenlampen ärgern. Ich hab einmal mit der Legion gespielt (Julie) und ich wurde ständig geblendet, das nervte. xD  
> Zudem Bubba ist ganz klar best boy. Bubba muss beschützt werden, er hat nichts falsch gemacht xD
> 
> LG Puraido


End file.
